Even In Death
by aqua543
Summary: Months after the Cullens left Forks, a heartbroken Jacob is left. A new rival tribe moves into the Cullens territory and he falls for the rival alpha's sister. Can they're love survive they're tribes hate or will death finish it first? Re-edited, sequel in the works. Jacob/OC pairing.
1. Preface

**AQUA543: happy 4th**** of July. This story came across to me on this day and it just came to me, why don't know cause it just did. I'm going to write a story of **_**Romeo and Juliet **_**only **_**Twilight**_**-iezd. It's going to follow the story line of the play.**

**It's going to focus around Jacob, (DUH!) and OC's I've made. So just nod your heads and tell me how you think this story is going to be.**

**P.S. I do not own Twilight, Romeo & Juliet, only OC's and that's it. And I also changed the prologue a bit. Takes place after Breaking Dawn, but this is the twist: **

**Months after the Cullens left Forks, a heartbroken Jacob is left with an emptiness in his heart and doesn't see life the way he used to. A new rival wolf tribe moves into the Cullens territory and fight with the wolves for they're land that has taken place over many years ago. To make things worse, he falls for the rival alpha's sister, Raine. Can they're love survive from the hate of they're tribes or will death finish it for them first?**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

_Two tribes, both alike in dignity,In fair La Push, where the scene takes place,From ancient grudge break to new rebellion,Where civil blood makes civil hands forth fatal loins of these two foesA pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;Whole misadventured piteous overthrowsDo with their death bury their tribes fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,And the continuance of their tribes' rage,Which, but they're end, anything could remove,Is now the two hours' traffic,If you with patient eyes and ears attend,What here shall miss, our effort shall strive to mend._

**_ORIGINAL_**

**_Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend --- Romeo and Juliet._**


	2. One: Underlying Depression

_One_

_Underlying depression, have to crawl into my roomUnderlying depression don't want to know about the moon in juneOutside there's a cavalcade of clowns but they`re bringing me downWith underlying depression_ -Van Morrison

**World. Nothing more **than just a place. Soul. Nothing more than just an object. Love. Nothing more than just something that has torn me apart, from my mind and my heart. Weeks seem to be more like months, and no one seems to notice my depression or maybe they do, I just haven't notice since I'm in the dark abyss that I've fallen into. The sun, or my body, can't feel warmth. She won't accept me, she will never love me like she does with the vampire that she calls her lover.

I have lost the battle, she's one of them and has left with them forever and probably doesn't even remember me. The demon spawn of his that took away her humanity and everything else, her family, friends, and myself.

It's been days since I haven't stepped outside of my room and I don't plan on going outside for a long, long time. To many people are staring at me, worrying about me and their pity, I don't need them to feel sorry for me.

She's sent me notes, but I have to ignore them in order for me to move on, but it just hurts to much to stop thinking about what we've shared the last couple of months together…before he came back, everything just began to fall apart. I thought that she had finally saw me as someone she could love _more _than a friend, but I could see that was just another lie.

The two packs had formed together again, but that didn't mean that all still wasn't well. Sam and I had to fight for the title as alpha of the pack and I wasn't ready for what he was going to do. He put me in my place and made sure that I understood to never go back on him or the rest of them ever again. It was the beating of a life time that I've ever felt, but the next day I didn't feel anything else. Seth and Leah got away with nothing, only because I told Sam not to harm them that it wasn't they're fault.

I haven't phased, and Sam seems to be giving me a break. After all, I lost my best friend forever and I feel that she took my heart along with her. But he seems to understand what I'm going through. All of the others seem worried about me, they all want to help me, truth is that I have to be away from some of _them_. Jared, Paul, Quil, and Sam have imprinted. That's the main reason why I've been locked up in my room and away from the world, I don't want to see, hear and feel _love_.

This is pathetic. I'm sixteen years old and need to move on, I should go out and see _if _I can find a girl that might be my imprint, but the thought of it still hurts.

I walk to the window in my room, take a quick peek through the blinds to see outside, nothing more than just the day, the forest and the sun covered by the overcast of the daily weather in the northwest. Summertime should be warm, but it's still freezing, July the second today and it feels like it's December. Guess the term, Christmas in July does exist.

I sighed, I felt my depression get worse and worse. I turned from the window and stared at my door, I wonder how my father is doing with me being in my room all the time, weeping about her, about…_Bella_. Her name still sends shivers down my spine and I couldn't come to think about how happy she is without me, now I know how she feels when she was heartbroken when he left her. Though, I can picture her in his arms, smiling as he whispers in her ear and how she tells him something, "I love you." the words winced as she says it to the dead corpse…. He looks at me, his eyes golden and a smile across his face, a growl coming from my chest.

"I hate you." I whispered as he pressed his body closer to hers. That's when I saw his face went down to her neck and she just had this smile on her face, he looked at me for one last time and I saw what he was going to do…. "No, no, Bella!" I tried to move from where I was, but an invisible wall stopped me, I pounded my fists on the wall and tried to scream, but she couldn't hear me, "BELLA!"

When she looked back at me, her eyes were crimson red, just like the newborns that had attacked a year ago. Her skin was just as white as his and her hair was darker, who was this person and what has she done to the Bella that I know? Where are you, Bella, just where are you?

_She died._

**I was running. **Running away from the house where Bella had died, where the other Cullens are, where the demon spawn is still breathing. Why was I so stupid and actually left the pack to protect _them?_

They don't mean anything to me. Nothing! Yet, I went over to protect her, knowing that she wasn't going to live that long and that she was going to become one of them. A vampire, my worst enemy.

_Jake? Jacob, where are you going? _Seth shouted. He was worried for me, I was running back to La Push and he was behind my trail with Leah. But she was running faster than him and caught up to me, she was right beside me.

_Jacob, stop! _She commanded. I didn't listen, I tried to make my legs go faster but she was able to catch up to me. _Jacob, what happened back there? _She asked again, but I didn't bother to stop or tell her, I just let my mind show her and Seth what my eyes had seen.

_Oh, no. _I heard Seth whispered. He stopped and looked back. The Cullen home just stood there, I heard the little demon cry. I just kept on running and Leah went in front of me.

_Jake, calm down. Why are you heading towards La Push? _She asked.

_I'm going home! _I shouted I moved around her, but she just stood there and looked at me.

_What? What do you mean your going home? _She asked again, she was shocked and so was Seth but he didn't bother to say anything. He was still thinking about how Edward must feel, how I'm feeling right now.

_Jacob, your…going back to Sam's pack? Why? _He whispered. Leah looked straight into my eyes, this was hurting her, she was disappointed in me.

_Because, the fight's over. They're leaving, and I'm not going to stay alpha of anything! Now, are you two coming with me or not? _I asked them. There was no response from any of them.

Leah broke the silence. _So just like that? Just because _she _isn't human anymore, You decide to give up? Jacob, you knew it was going to happen, but you stood by her till the end. If there was anything else don't go back to Sam, anything but that. _She begged me, I knew that I would be punished, but I'm tired and I just want today-or the rest of my life-to end.

This wasn't what I wanted to do. I should've just listen to Sam like everyone else and destroyed the Cullens, I wouldn't even have to kill Bella, I would've just killed the others. But would've I have done it, I think not.

_Jacob, please. Don't…, _Her tail was in-between her legs, her ears flat on her skull and a whine escaped her throat. She didn't want to go back because she felt free, what was I to do, if she went back she would be miserable.

Seth was there. He was feeling remorse towards Edward, and me, but he was also worried about his sister. She was happy since she join the small pack, and I was starting to see a happy girl, but I have to focus.

_I'm going back,_ I finally say. I walked past her, she could stay here on her own since she didn't want to go back, but all I saw in her thoughts was everything crashing down. Seth stood by his sister and tried to comfort her, but he couldn't even do that.

**Leah hasn't spoken **to me since that day, neither has Seth. The other wolves are happy to have me back, but are keeping there distance away from me. To make matters even difficult, we have a rival pack that has moved into Forks and has taken the Cullens territory for they're own some three weeks ago.

I mean we've seen the pack of wolves and I suppose were evenly matched, but one problem is that they don't like us and we don't like them. We aren't allowed to enter Forks as long as they are here and they can't come into La Push, I swear these guys are just as murderous as the Cullens were.

They even tried to attack one of the innocent people just because they were a Quileute and almost killed the guy. He wasn't even a werewolf and that plainly made me angry and so did Sam, so he met with the alpha and so did the other and had a talk. But no one said that it was going to be a friendly alpha to alpha talk, there were disagreements and a lot of snarling and growling that it almost could've turned ugly, but they made an agreement, stay off of our land and we'll stay off of yours and if one of your wolves come through then you will never see them again.

Okay, I know it seems a bit uncivilized but…that's how we made it, the Cullens never crossed our border and these wolves might actually have the guts to cross since they have a couple of more wolves, from what I've heard, than our pack and are more ruthless than the Cullens.

When I heard a knock on my door, my head turned. I didn't say anything and didn't care who it was, I didn't want to see anyone. "Jake?" I heard a voice call my name, I just watched as they turned the door knob and a head peeped through the open door. It was Quil, he smiled and opened the door even wider, I just sighed and sat down on my bed and watched him. "How have you been doing, Jake?" He asked.

I didn't answered.

"You have to come out of here one day, Jake," He's done this before. Last week he came in here trying to coax me with food. Another day he tried again but this time with a valuable possession of mine. But I just didn't budge. He wants to take me out of this sanctuary, so I can see the world, there was no way that I wanted too.

I shook my head. "Jake, come on, talk to me. You can't stay locked up in here forever."

"I will, if I have too." I whispered. He frowned, there was nothing that I wanted now only to be alone.

"Embry keeps on saying that your going through an Emo phase or something, and Paul thinks that you just die in here. We're worried for you Jake, just come out of here and get over her." He told me.

"Get over it? How?" I asked.

"By…you know…_imprinting._" He said. I got up from my bed and turned my gaze to the window, that wasn't one of the things that I wanted to do, not now not ever. "Jake, you make it seem as a bad thing, it's not that bad. Trust me, you'll feel different, maybe that's all that you need to get over-"

"I'm not going to imprint," I growled, there was no way that I wanted to be a mindless bodyguard for anyone that I might not even like. Though, imprint means that I will fall in love with that specific person, what if it's not that special someone that I've been picturing since I've heard about that word, _imprint. _

"Jake, just come outside. It's not going to hurt you if you just go outside for a few minutes, you remember outside, where the birds and the grass and trees are. Remember?" He touched my arm, I let out a growl.

"I don't want to come out either," I snarled. He let took off his hand and frowned, this is stupid, he's my best friend. I don't want to feel the sun or any light, maybe tonight on our patrol.

"Are you guys going to go on patrol, tonight?" I asked, hoping that he would say no, but if I know Sam well, he would say yes.

"Yeah, we are, you know cause of the other wolves and stuff." He murmured.

I sighed and then turned myself to face him. "Alright, I'll get out of my room for tonight." I said. Even though I don't think it's a smart idea, it's in order to get everyone to stop worrying for me and not thinking that I'm dead or anything.

"Really Jake?" Quil questioned, I nodded. "Yes," He hissed. He ran out of my room and I followed him, where is he going?

"Hey Billy, Jake's making an appearance." I heard him say to my father, with such excitement I've heard from him in a while. I went through the hallway and saw my dad sitting on the couch looking at me with wide eyes and a smile.

"Is it true Jacob?" He asked me. I could hear the doubt in his voice, but I knew that if I wanted my father to be happy I have to say yes so he won't go back down. I remember the first week when I came back that I would be locked in my room and wouldn't come out, he would beg for me to come out and eat something, to talk to him, to say anything, but I never did.

"Yeah, I'm leaving my room, tonight." I promised to him. His smile grew even larger, I made him happy, I'm sure happier that I ever have.

"Well, aren't you hungry at least?" He asked me. The though of food, and the taste that I haven't had was make my mouth almost water.

"Yeah, starving, actually."

"Who wouldn't be locked up for almost a month or so," Quil commented. He then smiled and helped Billy get off of the couch and place him in his wheelchair and Billy wheeled away towards the kitchen.

"Dad, I can make the food if you want, you don't-" He just ignored me and kept on preparing my long, who knows how long, meal. I sighed and sat down on the couch and began to think about my fathers, friends, and everyone else. How have they been doing since then? And the other wolves are they as dangerous as I think they are or are they all bark and no bite?

"Hey Quil," I whispered towards him, he looked towards me and bend down, I whispered in his ear, "What about the whole other wolves thing, have they done anything or attacked anyone since then?"

He sighed. "I don't what to tell you Jake, but what I do know is that they aren't friendly at all. Hell, last week one of them was trying to aggravate Paul, and, well, you know Paul. He almost lost it, but thank God, Sam was there and controlled him before he did something that would've started a fight, and that wouldn't have ended well."

He grimaced and the thought.

"So these guys are more dangerous-"

"Than any bloodsucker combined, they can take us down whenever they want. I mean, these guys are huge, even bigger than Sam!" His voice was a bit higher than a whisper, but I can tell that they have to be a problem, more than a problem, a threat. A huge threat that's just waiting to strike when a Quileute takes a step into they're land.

"But what tribe are they?" I mused.

Quil shook his head, "I have no idea, but I can tell you this, we haven't gotten along with them since our tribe first settled here thousands of years ago. They won't tell us what tribe they are so we are still guessing, but we do know the alpha's name."

"What is it?" I asked, maybe it might clear up some of the things, to look at his birth certificate or something.

"His name is Markus White, and his father was the previous alpha and his name was Matthew White. His mother we still don't know if she's alive or if she's just hidden at they're home, but he has a sister, only thing is that we don't know her name, though. And also the dad, he's been with other women before this one and those other wolves there are Markus' siblings running around. Cousins, aunts and uncles, so you can imagine how big they are."

He finished giving the information of him and his entire family, so he's the alpha of the ruthless unknown wolves that have been around Forks. Question is why did they decide to come here? Although, I think I already know the answer to that, so they can have more territory, or they were kicked out of they're previous one or they just left it so they can have a more range of space. We might never know.

Quil went over towards the kitchen to help Billy, and left me deep in thought, I remember that I said that I didn't want to imprint. But was the only reason that I didn't want to be a mindless bodyguard to someone that I might not have even cared about if I was still human, and put them first than my family and friends? Or was it because that I don't want to forget about Bella…, maybe if I do imprint then all of the pain will go away, or I might as well just not and live my entire life alone.

But I have created something in my mind that will, almost positive, never make me imprint. In my mind, I have created through my eyes the girl for me, I close my eyes and see her there, a figment of my imagination, someone who doesn't exist.

Her smile will make me smile, so warm and kind, showing the care in her eyes. Her skin is russet, just like mines, only a bit more lighter like Emily's, she will also have long, raven black hair like my mother once had…. Then, her eyes has long black lashes, like Leah, and sapphire eyes that stand out and looks so much like the oceans water. And when she laughs…, it'll sound like Bella, when she was a human being.

Fragments from other people, she doesn't exist. Only in my head.


	3. Two: Only In My Mind

_Two_

_It's only in my mind, _

_not the real life,_

_no I must be dreaming -Evanescence_

_I remembered everything on that day, I heard the growls of my family members fighting the cold ones. I was hidden in my aunt's arms as she kept on reassuring me that everything is alright and that no one was going to hurt me, but I saw all of the chaos that was unleashed. _

_My brothers fighting one of the blood suckers, some of my family members bleeding from the bit wounds and dying on the spot._

"_It's going to be okay, Raine, nothing is going to happen." She tried to comfort me from behind my uncles and brothers._

"_No, help them! Please! SAVE THEM!" I screamed, pleading the large wolves to assist those who are down, they looked behind me from the corner of there eyes and turned their backs on me to face the demons that were in front of them. _

_The demons smiled at me with they're white sharp teeth and blood red eyes, they crouched down and let out a roar then launched themselves at my brothers and uncles, but one of the wolves jumped and took him down and ripped out his throat and moved forward for the other two, they hissed and backed away clearly out numbered. _

_The wolves snarled and moved forward and finished the rest of the cold blooded demons that killed my family members. _

"_It's alright, Raine, it's alright. Sleep now, darling, it's over now. All over." My aunt cooed as she passed her hand through my hair, but I couldn't my eyes were locked at the dead demon's decapitated head as it stared at me with it's blood red eyes and a frightening smile. I won't ever forget that face…never. _

**I jumped out **of my sheets in my bed. I was panting as fast as I could and looked around the room, I only saw darkness and the moon outside of my window bring the white light into my new room.

I fell back to my bed and laid there and looked up towards the ceiling, I sighed and looked to my right and saw the outside, dark world and tried to relax again, but I wasn't able to sleep from all of the pressure. Pressures like having to adjust to this new life at Forks, Washington and have to suck it up and deal with it, I miss my old home, but we can't go back, ever.

And that we are living right next door with another enemy, the Quileutes, and why are they are enemies; we belong to a tribe that was wiped out thanks to the Quileutes we are called the Chemakem. They destroyed our way of life, made it super difficult, and almost killed of my grandfathers and other sorts, I was told since I was little to hate them, no matter what, hate them, kill them.

I shook the thought out of my mind. One reason why I haven't been so comfortable in our new living space is because vampires used to live here and I can still feel they're presence here and it just won't stop leaving me alone. It brings back the painful image of part of my own blood dying before my eyes and the cold ones staring at me like I was something to eat, a shiver went through my body.

I got out of my bed and opened the sliding door and went outside, the balcony was finally cleaned and appeared to sparkle under the moon. I sighed and looked at the white beauty of the moon and how amazing it appeared, a small smile came from my lips as I touch my necklace that was given to me for my fifteenth birthday.

It used to be my mother's but she gave it to me and told me that I can keep it, or just give it back to her, but I didn't want to. It was a silver cross with a sapphire stone in the middle of the cross, but it's not because that it has a nice shiny affect to it that makes me want to keep it, I love it because it belonged to my grandmother, before she passed on to the other side.

It's my last thing that I have of her, and I want to make sure that I will never lose it, because I loved her and she was the only one who ever did care for me-until my aunt took the role of motherhood to care and raise me, one that my mother is to busy for.

At first she did care for me, like she had with her other children, but she wanted me to have a baby brother/sister so I can grow up with, but when she tried, they were all miscarriages.

I think she doesn't want to be around me, because she feels like she let me down on providing me with a baby brother or sister, but I don't blame her, she just feels like she is.

OK, thinking like this isn't going to get me to sleep anytime sooner, I need to calm down. Breathe, Raine, breathe.

I let my hair loose and went back inside. Something caught my eye to the side and I glanced my mirror and saw myself with the moon's light behind me, I just stared at the girl that was there. She had long black hair, russet skin and blue eyes, just plain old me.

I laid back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling and just waited for sleep to come to me. I let out a big sigh and just let everything thought just slip out of my head and let myself relax, and just take in a deep breath. That's when I heard a wolf howl right outside of my window and I couldn't help but get off of my bed and run out and opened my door, I listened in as it continues to howl through the night. That wasn't anywhere near close to a howl I would know, it sounded sad, and lonely like it was looking for companionship.

I grabbed a chair from the inside and sat outside as I watched the stars and the moon on this rare clear night. And sooner, I was asleep.

_**I saw them from afar. **__All of them were staring at me, all of them were glaring at me. When I looked from behind I saw my family glaring at the other wolves on the other side, when I looked down I saw a white line that separated us from them. I heard a growl come from one of the wolves, when I looked up I saw a russet wolf taking a few steps towards me, I froze._

_I looked back, my family had disappeared, and when I look back all I see is the russet wolf and the others are gone. The wolf comes closer but stops at the white line and looks at me with such a fascination that it doesn't seem to be a real animal. Like under a spell, my feet moved forward and stopped in front of the white line, I kneeled down and stared into the wolf's brown eyes. _

_I reached my hand out to touch it, but it was blocked by what seemed to be an invisible wall. I placed both of my hands on the wall and looked down at the white line and saw that it was keeping me apart from the wolf, but when I looked back up I saw a boy. He stared at me, and I stared at him._

_He didn't seem to be a boy from the outside, but I knew that he was, from being around many brothers that are wolves you can tell who's a boy and who's an adult. His skin was russet like mines, only a bit more darker, his hair was long and shaggy, dark and he seemed to like it that way, his eyes were brown, just like the wolf's, and made me fall into them. There was a mystery behind his eyes, face, and then he smiled, his smiled almost made my heart stop. His teeth were all straight, they were all white, and they were all filled with life, they made me smile as well. He placed his hand on mine through the invisible glass that was in front of us, and pressed his forehead towards it and I did so. I wanted to touch this boy, to see how he would feel like, to see if he was warm like my family, but the wall wouldn't allow me to go through._

_That's when he looked behind me and a scowl came to his face, and I felt someone pull me away from the invisible wall, and two wolves growled at him to get away, but he growled back and got to his feet and started to tremble and then, just like that he phased into a wolf and started to growl at the two wolves and the others joined in. _

**Hey Jake, I **heard Quil call my name as he pulled me out from gazing at the moon. I was in my wolf form for the first time in months and felt strange to be in four legs again and covered in fur.

_What Quil? _I asked him. He just shrugged his large shoulders and looked towards the trees.

_Nothing, just waiting for you to snap out of imaginary land. _He responded_. Come on, the others are waiting for us._ He told me.

I scowled at him and run ahead of him into the dark forest, _Hey, Jake, hold up! _He shouts behind me as he runs to catch up with me.

_Your going to have to be faster than that to catch up with me! _I shouted behind me as I ran through the forest with Quil trying to catch up with me, for the first time in ever I actually felt alive, free in the longest time.

I heard someone else phase and already knew who it was.

_Hey, Jacob, long time no see. _It's been a while since I've heard his voice again, and I can't help but smile when I hear him.

_Hey Embry, _I replied.

_Finally, got out of your Emo Phase? _Embry asked me.

I heard someone else snicker, _Jake! Welcome back! Took you long enough, _Jared commented, coming out of the trees, joining Embry and waiting for me.

_Jake! _Quil shouted, he was running, _Next time your going on a leash. _

_I can see that you've been keeping in shape Jake, _Paul popped in, coming out of the bushes with the others.

Everyone was happy that I finally came out of the dark, or at least think that I did and has moved on, but the truth is that I'm not fully out or in. I'm just stuck in the middle, like purgatory, only the torture is that my heart is breaking ever second as life just goes on and on.

_Jacob, _I heard Sam call my name. I saw where the other pack is and saw that all of them was there, even Leah and Seth, who were the only quiet ones. Quil came from behind me and looked at me with his dark eyes and walked past me and sat next to Embry.

_Welcome back, how have you been doing? _He asked, his voice with concern and the others looked towards me and wondered the same thing in they're head, before I replied I think about it and then wondered, how have I been doing?

_Jake? You okay? _Jared asked. The others stared at me with concern, many sets of eyes looking at me.

_I'm alright, come on, aren't we going to go and patrol? _I wondered, the others looked towards Sam. He sighed and nodded his head.

_Let's go, _Was all he had to say and everyone went on they're run, I saw Leah and Seth there. Leah didn't bother to look at me and just ran off towards the south while Seth just glowered at me. He was angry with me, alright, no, furious. Before I could even say anything he ran off after his sister and closed his mind to me, I can see where Leah gets the stubborn attitude and anger problems, runs in the family.

I sighed and ran off to the north along with Paul and Embry and see if talking to them would make everything just feel a bit better. When I finally catch up with them I can see that they're running along the border towards where used to be the Cullen and our territories, but now it's wolf pack to wolf pack.

_Jake, don't step on the territory line. _Embry said.

_Is it the same as the Cullen territory before? _I asked.

_Just the same, _Paul said, with a bit of anger in it. I could feel the aggravation coming from him.

I slowed to a halt while the other two kept running north. I walked through the forest looking around, smelling for any strange activity, for a particular scent. There was no more vampire scent here anymore, just wolf and wolf.

That's when I saw on the other side something large running through the trees, when I stopped the image stopped and I heard it growl, I looked towards Paul and Embry but they kept running north. The thing kept on growling and I stretched my neck to see what it was, even though I already know all to well what it is, just let my curiosity go ahead and kill me when the thing snarled and launched itself at me. I backed up in time before it could bite, scratch, or maul me. I heard it laugh at me, the wolf before me had dark brown fur and dark eyes like me or any other wolf would have.

I growled and showed my teeth towards the enemy that was on the other side, I wasn't planning to cross the line, but I just wanted to show him who's boss and that he can't scare me.

He laughed again_, You think your so tough, don't you? _It questioned.

I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened, he can talk to me. _Yeah, I can hear you? You got a problem with that, _Quileute? He sneered at the name Quileute, like it was some sort of disease.

_What's the matter, surprised that I can talk to you and that you can hear me talk?_

_But…how?_

_It's called mind reading, idiot, maybe you can learn about it from me if you ever cross this imaginary line right here. _He pointed his snout towards the edge of the border and smiling at me.

_What are you staring at? _I scowled.

_At a Quileute, that's what. _He crouched down and started to snarl at me, I did the same and showed my teeth and executed my nails from my paws.

_Whoever your family are, and whoever you are, I suggest that you leave now. Cause we were here first. _I growled.

_Does it matter? We're strong than any of you combined, _he snarled and started to move closer and closer, but stopped when he was close enough towards the imaginary border and closer towards my face, _but I'll let you in on a little secret, Quileute, we were once wiped out because of your tribe, and we had to reestablish ourselves because of you_.

I scoffed. I've never heard of any tribe that we tried to wipe out in our history. _That's why we hate you so much, _he growled menacing. _That's why it's our turn to terminate you._

_What makes you think that's going to happen?_

_Come over the line in your human form, _He told me, _I'll be able to take you down. Actually, why change? I'll destroy you like this._

_Cocky, listen, whoever you are I have no intention on fighting you, your not even worth it, so just go back home and leave us alone. Whatever we did in the past is in the past, and we can't change what we did long ago, alright._

I heard the pattering of feet along the ground, and he heard it too. When I looked back I saw Paul and Embry there, and the every instant that Paul saw him he started to growl, _You_.

I heard him snicker as he just stood there with a smile on his face and his eyes locked on Paul, Embry, and mines.

_What the hell are you doing back here? _Paul growled at the wolf, he was walking forward towards him, but Embry came in front of him knowing that it would go down like last time.

_Hey, easy there Paul. Remember what Sam said, just ignore him okay, calm down, _Embry said to him. Paul just stopped and was still thinking of ways to get that 'jackass' and make sure that he gets him good after the comments he said during they're last patrol.

That's when I heard the rest of our pack coming towards us, and other pattering feet on the other side with the wolf that Paul hates so much. After a few seconds both packs we're here and were growling at each other from the imaginary line that separated our lands.

_Calm down, _Sam commanded and that instant everyone was silent and just glared at the wolves from the other side.

They all glared, some sat down and just stared at us, mostly at me and Sam since we were one of the bigger males in the pack. A small one came out from the line and stared at all of us with her big grey eyes. She stared at Embry first and then at Sam. She threw her head back and howled into the night sky, so did the others.

_They're calling him. _Quil told me.

Another wolf came out from the rest of them, now he was big, just like Quil had said to me. He had silver fur that looked just like snow and yellow eyes that brought my mind back towards the Cullens.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I just stood there shaking and wanting to bail, fast.

_Jacob? _Sam thought, his concerned voice he turned towards me and I stopped shaking, but I still couldn't breathe. Too many memories of that day, too many, so much blood, to many screams, just way to much.

_What's the matter, pup? _The alpha asked, amusement in his voice, _Scared?_

His eyes stared at me, I instantly saw the Cullen there in his place with a big grin as his hands and mouth were covered in blood. Bella's blood.

I ran off, I didn't care that Sam was calling me to come back, I just had to get far away from there as possible. The first place I thought of was my house, back in my room, but they already know that it would be the number one place that they will find me. I phase out of wolf form, put on my shorts and run north, I need to leave this place and never come back, there are too many memories here I need to escape.

In my head I see the girl that I have created, only thing is that she is asleep in a bed and doesn't move or stir. If she was real then I would forget the pain, everything that I've gone through would just disappear into thin air and never be seen again.

Then it would mean to imprint that is the last thing I would want to do, but it's left me no option. But she doesn't exist, she's only in my mind.

I didn't have to strength to keep on running, I collapsed towards the ground and just pound it relentlessly. I didn't want to live like this, I don't want to think like this or…,or… act like this. I don't want to be how Bella was when that leech left her, all zombie like state and she had to cling on me in order for her to live.

I need to keep going, I won't be far from home, I'll just be in Port Angles where an uncle of mines lives. I haven't seen him in a while so I don't know how he's going to react when he hasn't seen me in over nine years but I do know one thing, he is my mom's brother and has taken a living as a priest. I have an uncle for a priest, wow, funny.

Thing is my mom has never gotten around the bush that my dad was a werewolf to him and I'm not sure if he'll be cool letting his long nephew come by his house and let him stay for a while. I phased again and let myself run without stopping, and for some reason no one from my pack is deciding to follow me, maybe they know that I need a break and won't bother to come and consider me to stay. They know I need it, and I know that I need it too.


	4. Three: Runaway

Three: Runaway

I wanna run awayNever say goodbye

Linkin Park

**"Hello there, can I help you?" the man asked**. He wasn't as the young as I remembered him, to tell you the truth he got older, way, way older. Though the last time he came he was in his late 40's, now he's got to be in his 50's or something. He looked just like my mom, he had her eyes, skin tone and the same hair color. He looked up at me and was still wondering who I was.

"Um, I don't think you remember, but I'm you nephew." He squinted and looked at me, from top to bottom, and then looked back towards my face, he doesn't remember, but then I say, "I'm Sarah's and Billy's son, Jacob, Jacob Black." His eyes widen and a smile developed on his mouth.

"Oh, my, you've grown so much. I didn't recognize you, you sure your little Jake, Sarah's child?" He asked me, he was amazed by my height and everything else about me, "My God, I haven't seen you since…" He stopped and shook his head and smiled again, "What brings you here?"

I sighed, and looked around the neighborhood. "It's just that, um, I was just thinking if I could live with you for a while, because…," I couldn't breathe, it's as though my lungs have shut down and I can't talk, as I try to get the words out I kept on hyperventilating.

"Come on in," He moved to the side and let me through, "Please, sit down, son. You looks sick." I sat down on the couch.

"Thank you," I looked down on his floor and he sat right next to me, he patted his hand on my back.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Have you spoken to your father," I shook my head, "does he know you're here?" I shook my head and just kept on looking down, trying to catch a breath but it wasn't possible.

"I'll give him a call and let him know that you're here with me, do you have your cell phone with you, by any chance?" I nodded and reached into my pocket and gave him my phone.

He went outside and left me all alone inside his house. I felt myself calming down and was able to breathe again, I looked around and saw his small living room how it was filled with pictures of him and my mom. I also saw a cross in the center of the many of pictures that surrounded it, and a single picture of my mother and me when I was a baby. Man, she was pretty, I got up and picked up the picture, she holding me and a smile on her face, my smile, and her eyes bored into me, those eyes looked a little like mines only hers were more warmer and kinder. And then I saw myself in her arms, I was so small, so tiny, compared to now.

I moved to the next one showing my uncle and her, he was smiling while she was kissing his cheek. On the bottom of the frame was engraved 'Sarah and Laurence' and then the next one which showed my dad and my mom both of them kissing each other under a tree, I forgot how tall my dad was before the accident. On the bottom of the frame it said 'Sarah and Billy, together forever.'

And then it was the final one that made me stop. My parents, two sister's and me along with Laurence all in a family photo. Only there is nothing engraved on the bottom of the frame.

"You looking at your mom," He stood next to me with a kind smile. I nodded, he touched my shoulder, "She was beautiful wasn't she? You, your sisters, and your dad must miss her." I shrug. No one in my house barely talks about her, not me, not my dad, not even Rachel since she's came down and has imprinted on Paul.

"What did my dad say?" I asked him.

"He says that you should stay here with me for a while, and he told me what had happen." I froze, he knows what has happened, but how much does he know.

"How much?" I asked him.

"Everything," he replied and placed his hand on my forearm, " You know Jacob, I've never thought that I'd see you again. Billy had called me a week ago and told me that he was concerned for you," I looked back at him and just went back to sit down on the couch and him on a chair.

"What did he say?"

"He told me that you were just locked up in your room, and at times you wouldn't come out for anything. Not to eat, drink, anything. All of this for some girl who broke up with you, or let me rephrase that was turned," I looked at him.

"You know?"

"Yes, for a while actually." He admitted.

"When did he tell you?" I asked.

"After Sarah died. Your father told me everything about the wolves, the new vampires that moved in a few months after. But then they left for some unknown reason. The Cullens, I think were their clan's name?"

"Yeah."

"And he recently told me about the girl." He waited a moment before he continued. I swallowed a bit. "Jacob, it's not your fault."

"It sure does feel like it." I sighed and put the picture back in it's place.

"Well it's not. The girl chose her destiny and it is what it is." He comforted.

"Your father also told me everything about you. At first, I was a bit spectacle," he looked at the pictures and mused, "I knew that there was something strange about your father the first time my sister introduced me to him,"

"In a good way?"

"Eh, not really" He replied. "But my nephew to be a werewolf, not something you hear from everyday."

"True." I responded with a small smile.

"He also told me that he was expecting that you would come here anyway."

"So, you were already expecting me." I said, he nodded. I looked up at him, "So, how does it feel to have a werewolf as a nephew?" I asked him.

He let out a small laugh, "Can't say much can I?" He got up,

"Come on, let me show you to your room." He announced, "I got it all ready for you." I got up and followed him through the small hallway and saw three rooms towards the end. He stopped at the third door and opened it up and let me inside my room, it was large, bigger than mines I'll let you know.

"This used to be your mother's room when she used to live with me." He told me with a small smile.

The walls were painted light blue and there was two windows in on the eastern and northern wall. The bed was towards the eastern wall and two tables, a mirror and a closet. "Will this be alright for you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect." I smiled.

"The closet has a bit of your mother's old books from college and high school," He walked to the closet and showed me the giant books stacked on top of the other. "And your father's going to send you clothes soon with a friend." He stopped, "Is he another werewolf as well?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Right, so I'm going to have to go shopping soon because I remember your father visiting me and your mother and let me tell you, he was…"

"A fat ass?" I finished the sentence.

"No, more like a pig. That's a nicer way to put it Jacob, I'm a priest for God's sakes."

I laughed a bit. "And my schedule is here," He gets a paper from his back pocket and hands it to me. "I give masses at the local church, which is four blocks down from here, Monday through Friday in the morning, 6-12 and at night from 6-10. Just so you get a hint of it."

"Ok, is that it?" I asked politely. He nodded, "You think it'll be alright if I can have a moment alone?" I asked him, hoping that he'll say yes.

"Yes of course. I know, teenage years are a bit confusing right now, especially being part wolf. But I'll be down the hall in my room until 5."

"Ok."

"Alright, if you want to talk to me, about anything at all, just call me. And Jacob, I'm here for you alright. If you want to talk to me about anything, all you have to do is just ask me and I won't be obliged, alright."

"Yeah, and Laurence, um, thanks." He smiles and closes the door on his way out, and I'm all alone again.

I hear a knocking on my door. I open it and see it's him again. "One more rule. No girls allowed."

"Yes, sir." I said, feeling awkward and uncomfortable with the whole imprinting thing.

"I know about the whole imprint thing too," He told me, "But if it's just a friend, and by friend I mean, friend. She can be here. As long as it's outside, on the porch, not in here."

"Yes sir" I smiled.

"Good, because you are your father's son, and I'm going to leave it at that." I laughed a bit. "Alright, I'll be down the hall, like I said. See you soon."

"Bye."

The door closed behind him and I laughed a bit inside. But then I frowned as soon as I felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed my phone and looked through the call list and see that I've missed about thirteen different calls, I take a look and see that Embry, Quil, my dad, Rachel, Sam, Seth, and Leah had called me.

I go through the voice mail and listen to the very first one who is Embry: Hey, Jake, listen call me back when you get this message okay. Bye. I delete it and go to the next one which is him again, Jake, look I know that your probably hurt, but I need to talk to you. Call ASAP. Later.

Delete.

The next one is Quil: Jake, hey, um, look I know this is a bad time but you know you can call me for anything. The next one comes on and then it's him, Jacob, just tell me where are you? Are you sure your okay?

Delete.

After that another message from my dad and Rachel, I skip them both and head straight towards Sam's, he only leaves one: Jacob, I know that life right now is unbearable, and you know the only way for the pain to go away is if you imprint. Just think it through, come back as soon as your feeling alright.

I look at the phone and keep my breathing in check.

Delete.

I feel relief to hear a bit from Seth: Hey, look I know that we haven't talk in a while and I just want you to know that I could've never imagine how much it would hurt for you to know that she was turned. Hope you feel better, and I think you make a better alpha than Sam.

I smile a bit, but it disappears quickly.

Delete.

Then Leah's came on, and I can here her voice sound a bit like how she used to sound, kind and caring, Jacob, I just want you to know that I was never mad with you that you just went back to Sam after, you-know-who, turned into a leech. But that doesn't mean that you should stop living. Anyway, come back soon, and don't try anything stupid.

Delete.

The only two left were the ones I saved for last. I go straight towards my dad and Rachel's, I listen to my dad's and I hear someone in the background as though they're shouting and I hear my sister, must be Paul.

Jacob, I hold my breath as I hear my dad say my name, he sounds like he's in pain, sorrow and in shame, wonder why? I know that it's hard, believe me , I can't imagine why she would leave with them or better yet become one of them. Your one of the greatest sons a father could ever have, but I feel disappointed in myself that I've let you down as a father. I felt my heart break, I'm not disappoint in him, no I'm far from disappointed in him. He' s the best dad in the world, the best one I can ever ask for. Just please, when you get better come home, Rachel wants to talk to you.

I heard Rachel grab the phone and listen to herself crying, Jake, I know that I wasn't here long enough to know what's going on, just be careful up there and don't give Uncle Laurence any trouble, and come home as soon as you can.

The message ends there.

Delete.

I can't believe that this many people are worried about me. That this many people care for me. Should I call one of them and maybe everything in my head would just clear and I'll do what Quil and Sam had said, imprint and move on?

But… I don't think I can do it. I'm afraid that I'll be rejected again, and live a life alone, for the rest of eternity with a broken heart because of her. She's done this to me, Bella has done this to me and I need someone to replace her, the picture of her came into my head. I grabbed a fistful of my hair and felt my body tremble and the heat surge through my body as I saw her there, white, dead, red crimson eyes, and the white sharp teeth.

"Leave me alone," I hissed through my clenched teeth as I closed my eyes and felt everything in rage, everything in heat, wanting to break something. I didn't care if something, someone, anything got hurt, I just wanted to pain to go away.

And then, I opened my eyes and felt myself sweating, tears welled up in my eyes and felt myself almost exploding, but for some reason I felt a wave of peace wash over me and felt the sudden calmness come over. I closed my eyes again and the tears fell from my eyes and saw the girl that I'd picture in my head, I saw her in what looked like a building that I once saw here in Port Angles once, and saw her go inside with a white mask along with a few other girls. She was giggling and so were the other girls.

Come on Raine!

And then it was gone.

"What the hell?" I wondered. Why am I seeing this imaginary person in my head, she doesn't exist, she's only in my head.

I felt my phone go off, and I looked over and saw that Quil was calling me. I flipped it open and looked as it continued to ring, I was going to press the busy button but instead I pressed the green one and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, as I wiped the sweat from my forehead and the tears from my eyes and hear other people whispering on the phone.

"Hello? Jake, finally. Hey man how are you doing?" He asked me, I sighed and bit my lip.

"Not that good," I blurted out.

"Do you want me and Embry to come over there?" He asked. I thought about it for a while and just sighed, I looked out the window and see that there was the regular overcast as night was drawing in.

"Yeah, you think you guys can come by tomorrow? My dad want's you to send me something for me."

"Ok, will do. And yeah, we'll be up there. Don't worry about anything, Jake, things are going to get better."

"Quil, I think your right." I blurt out, wait, why did I just say that?

"Right about what, Jake?" He wondered.

"About the whole stuff about imprinting, I think it really will help me if I do imprint on someone, anyone." I say, maybe I do need it. Just someone who can make me forget.

"I told you. But hey, Embry wants to talk to you real quick. And by the way, I told you so." I heard him say again as he passed on the phone to Embry. I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"Hey, Jacob. So listen, I heard that you want to look for an imprint," Wait, how did he know…, Quil, he must've told whoever is there. When I get back I'm going to kill him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Geez, attitude much, anyway so there's this party around Port Angles and that's the perfect place to start looking for a lucky lady for you," I fell silent and just listen as kept on going with his plan, "Okay, I got an invite from a friend who lives up there and says that it's for the owner's birthday, and since his son is a friend of mine, he said that I can bring anyone I want along with me. So I'm bring you and Quil along, and maybe, just maybe we might find someone for you and maybe me too."

"But what's the name of the place?" I wondered.

He chuckled. "I was getting to that, it's some club up there, really nice too got a garden, huge dance floor and everything else that you can imagine. And it's called Dark Blue or something like that, not sure, but I'm absolutely positive that it's Dark Blue."

"Wait, where did you met a guy who's dad is that loaded?" I nearly shout.

"Old friend of my mom's, so are you in?" He finally asked. How can I say no to that really?

"I'm in." I finally say.

"Awesome, so listen when we get up there tomorrow we're going to bring you some clothes and a mask for the party, so see you tomorrow." He said.

I hung up the phone and just went towards one of the desks and shoved it towards the drawer and laid down on the bed and watched up towards the ceiling. I rubbed my eyes and just waited for something to hit me, anything at all, that's when I started feeling warm and looked out towards my window and saw the sun going down.

"Jacob, I'm leaving." Laurence shouted. He opened the door to the front of the house.

"'Kay" I whispered.

I fell back down and just saw the shadow of the tree that's outside from my window and just relaxed and finally felt tired. And just like that I fell asleep.


	5. Four: Forced Love

_Four_

_Too scared and selfish to watch my security fallPitbull, heartbreaker, forced love dictatorThe boy that crippled all her dreamsSweet, yet heartless; mindful, yet thoughtless - Sebadoh-Forced Love_

"**Raine, come on, it won't be for **_**that **_**long,"** My older sister, Alexis, told me as she sat on my bed while I was getting dressed. She is persuading me to go to a party-that is in a town up north called Port Angles-and really don't want to go.

"No, Alex, I don't think mother and father would let me go. You know how they are, father is way to overprotected and mother…she just simply doesn't care, but still wouldn't let me go." I mumbled, my father was very overprotective of me than the rest of his children and always keeps an eye on me through my brothers, sisters, aunts, and uncles.

Alexis then looks at me through the mirror and shook her head, "I already asked him."

I turned and looked her straight in the eye, since she asked our father already now it means that I have to go, I turned back to the mirror and shook my head. "I'm still not going."

She scoffs and gets up from my bed and walks in front of me and just looks at me, she looks just like me only she has brown eyes and mines are blue. Her skin is darker and taller than me, her hair is shorter and blacker than mines. "Why not, I mean we've only been here for a couple of days," she said, she started walking towards the door and looked back at me, "and I'm sure you know why he wants you to go."

I sighed, I knew why he wanted me to go out with her and the rest of my sisters, he wants me to imprint like all of the others. Alexis had already imprinted, even though she complains about him constantly, Bethany has too, so has Kassandra, Amelia, Helena, and Evangeline. Even though only three of my sisters are only werewolves, the other three imprinted anyway, because we do have to wolf gene but the only thing we can't do is phase. I don't know about the others why they can phase, cause no one hadn't bother to tell me yet, or they're just waiting to see if I will become one. But on with my point, they've told me that I would know who is my imprint by the simple looking at them and whatever, then BANG! I'm in love.

Problem is, I don't want to fall in love. I'm to young and I don't want to be like my sisters who all they do is just talk about _him_, 'oh, he is so nice to me,' 'oh, I love him forever and can't wait to start a family,' It makes me sick. "I just don't see why he wants me to be in love so fast." I finally say, and look back at Alexis.

"Don't know either." She muses. I don't even know how Alexis likes her imprint. She's always complaining and saying things about him behind his back. My theory is that Alexis hasn't even imprinted yet, she's just saying she has so her father can get off her back. Maybe I should do that?

She shrugs and closes the door behind her. I change out of my night clothes and put on a huge T-shirt and shorts, my converse and put my hair into a pony tail. Too much in my head, way too many things in my head. Number one was the psychotic dream that I had first of the old memory, and then one about the Quileutes and the russet wolf and the Quileute boy. Something about him, it just made me feel all warm inside, made me feel happy and want to be with him. Shake it off, forget it, just a dream.

I make my way downstairs and see that my brothers aren't back yet from their patrol, wonder what's holding them up. I go through the living room and walk past my mother who is talking on the phone with someone from back home and didn't even notice me.

She's dressed in her normal attire which was a long sundress, picked up brown hair and green eyes that we're painted from mascara eyes. She had her wedding ring on a necklace and had several other rings on her fingers and bracelets that we're given to her by my grandfather before he died.

I went downstairs to the garage where they're was a broken down car that was left here by the cold ones, I've tried to fix it with my brothers, Markus and Emmanuel, but since they're not here I'll just have to work on it myself.

I get the tools and start to work on the engine, I switched on my iPod and listened to my music full blast. I was so concentrated on the music, the beats, sounds of the drums and the lyrics that the rest of the world seemed to have faded away.

But things just kept on popping in as the lyrics and the singer's voice and the way she sings it. The dream about the wolf and the boy, we're they true, is it a sign or something that he is my imprint….

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped and turned and saw that it was my brother, Markus. I see his mouth moving but I can't hear him, I take off the ear buds and say, "Can you repeat that?"

He laughed and took the other one out of my ear, "Your going to go deaf from how loud you put these things," He commented. I ignored him, he is the oldest out of all of us, my older brother and alpha of our tribe, Markus. My brother was taller than everyone else in my house standing almost seven feet tall, so I had to look up compared to my five-six, his skin was lighter than everyone else's, but it was just like mines. But other than everyone else here, his eyes were yellow, almost golden and strange, his hair was black and was short and stopped at his chin.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said, he laughed. He sat down inside the car and I sat in the passenger's seat, like what we used to do back home, we sat down like this and would talk about what's going on. He passed me a water bottle and he was drink what he normally drinks, beer.

"So, where we're you guys?" I asked him.

He turned his head towards my direction and shrugged his shoulders, "You know, Raine, same old, same old, nightly patrol."

"You guys took longer than a nightly patrol, where we're you guys this morning?"

He sighed, he shook his head and took a sip, "It was the wolves from next door, George was trying to pick a fight with one of them, but I haven't seen him before," He mused. "So, you know George, he's a hot headed idiot, so what happens the other wolf's pack arrives and they're all snarling and getting pissed off. So me and the other alpha had to calm our packs down and had to deal with whatever it was that started the commotion." He said staring off into nowhere.

"So this time it was you guys, like before." I say, he just looks at me and nods his head.

"I swear, George sometimes does things that I don't understand. It's like he wants to start a war between us and _them_." He said in a very harsh tone. "So we were a little late on patrol so we had to run around and make sure that our territory is safe from harm, and our family too."

There was a moment of silence and I wasn't planning to break it.

That's when he looked towards me and smiled, "So, I heard that someone doesn't want to go to a party up in Port Angles."

I groaned. "I'm not going, Markus."

"Why not? You've been locked up inhere for a couple of weeks now and you still refuse to go outside," he said, I just shook my head. Vampires used to live here, and I'm scared to go out because there might be more of them in this town. Or maybe a wolf, he seemed to understand, "You still can't get over it."

I nod.

He hugs me, "Nothing is going to happen to us here. Trust me, me and the pack are going to keep you safe from anything that might hurt you, or the family. So just go and have a good time. Alright." he whispered.

I don't want to talk about this. But for this subject to be dropped completely, I'm going to have to say the word that I really don't want to say, "OK, I'll go."

He smiles and pats my head just like I would do to him when I was younger. I wonder how does it feel to be an immortal, to never age while the people all around you do. I can tell you one thing that Markus is thirty six years old, but he looks like he's only twenty-one. And his imprint, Francesca, is sixteen and lives with us along with my other brothers imprints. Not all of us live here, we also discovered houses in the woods along with this large one, there must have been a lot of vampires here, since there's so many houses here.

"What did she say," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Alexis there at the door, I saw Markus nod a yes, and she smiled. She ran towards the passenger side of the car and grabbed my arm and took me with her upstairs, "Thanks Markus." She called back as we made our way upstairs and towards my room.

I sat down on my bed and just watched as she and Bethany started taking out clothes for me to wear tonight. It's at a club called 'Dark Blue' or something, the theme is masquerade and semi-formal. She pulls out a sapphire dress, with a silver bodice, and silver heels, she gets silver earrings and a couple of bracelets.

"Is all of this really necessary, I'm not going to impress anyone there."

Alexis gave me a sour look, "And why not? And you should dress like this more often and not like a boy."

Bethany shook her head and handed me a mask, "Just for tonight, and everything will go back to normal tomorrow, alright."

"Normal?" I say at first, and just shook my head. Nothing can ever be normal again, there is nothing normal about living from your normal home, in your normal room, back where all of your normal friends are!

"Raine don't start, you know what I mean." I sighed and just nodded.

"The party is in two hours so get some rest, okay, you have to look refreshed and ready to kick off at Port Angles," Alexis comment as she headed to the door and dashed out as I heard her shout at someone, I'm sure it's George. The both of them never did get along well, as kids or adults, they still fight over stupid reasons.

"Do you need any help?" Bethany asked me.

I looked up at her and shook my head. "Do I really have to rest?" I asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"You know how Alexis is, so demanding."

"Just like everyone else in this family," I muttered. She laughed and hugged me, Bethany was my favorite older sister. "Almost everyone." I added.

"And you? You used to be demanding all the time," She commented.

"The word was _used_ meaning not anymore, I've grown up." I replied, folding my arms.

"Like a couple of days ago." She replied.

"What's your point?"

"Nothing, just showing that demanding in this family seems to be a trait," She commented, "and I guess you're the first to break it."

"Yay," I said in a sarcastic tone.

She laughed and put her hand on my shoulder, "You've really grown, Raine, I still wonder what happened to the little girl that always wanted the attention?"

"Oh, don't start with this again," I complained, she smiled and just pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, I loved her so much. Suddenly out of no where, I felt tears stream down my cheeks, where did they come from?

"Raine? Is something wrong?" Her voice filled with worry, I shook my head and wiped away the tears with my T-shirt. "Sweetheart, you can tell me." She said, sweetly in her motherly tone. She's soon to be a mother, and I think that she will be a perfect one.

"Nothing, they just came out of nowhere, that's all." I told her. She looked at me with her brown eyes, trying to see if I was lying.

She nodded her head and wiped off the last drop of water from my face, "Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me."

I looked down and nodded my head. She got up and went to the door, I want to be alone and think what made the tears start?

"You know where you can find me if you need me." She said. I nodded as she closed the door and left me alone in the silence.

Suddenly an emptiness appeared in my soul, I felt as though I'll never see her again for some reason. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it every tight, and cried into it. Why am I feeling like this? I'll see her tomorrow, won't I?

_**An image showed how disturbed I might be. **__I was freezing cold, and was shivering to the extreme. What happened to my one-oh-eight degree body temperature? I couldn't moved I was just standing here in the middle of no where, and heard absolutely nothing. The silence was eerie, the silence was unnatural, the silence was frightening. _

_That's when I saw a small vial on the floor, I reached down to get it and saw that in small letters was written poison. I looked around and finally saw why I was so scared, I saw myself: my russet skin wasn't as dark as it used to be, it was now a defining pale white, I didn't move, didn't breathe, I didn't even blink. My dead eyes stared at me, and I felt myself fall apart._

_But before the dream drew to a close, I saw a shadow standing far away. I heard it's laughter, as it started to get louder and louder. The shadow then ran quickly I could barely see it. Everything disappeared._


	6. Five: Birth Of Love

_Five_

_"I smile as my eyes catch a hidden white rose. _

_I pick it up to observe my new treasure_

_-twirling it's prickled stem betwixt my fingertips _

_as I listen to your angelic unique melody of your chortle caresses the air."_

_Birth Of Love - By Temps_

**I can't believe I'm actually doing this. **Why did I have to chose to come here, when in truth is that I just want to go and break something. But Quil and Embry were already up here and they wanted me to shed out the depressed me and get back the old me, the one who would smile every day and lift anyone's mood.

I was going to try, for them, for my dad, my sister and everyone else. But especially, for me. I need this, to get back to my normal life, but how is that going to happen if I still feel the hollowness inside of me.

To make matters even worse, I had one of the worse dreams I've ever experienced last night. What would cause it? I don't know, why would I think of something like that, I don't know.

I lost Quil and Embry, I can't find them anywhere, but I don't want to. I feel so cold, for some reason I can't move. Am I dying? Is fate finally letting me go away forever and rest in piece? No, fate isn't that nice. It's cruel.

The music in this place was loud, I swear one of my ear drums just popped. It's a nice place, pretty big and spacious, a bar close towards the DJ booth, the dance floor in the middle of this place, almost everyone in this place was down by there, or by the bar getting wasted.

Bunch of girls keep on staring at me with lust in there eyes, whispering things to their friends ear about me, but I don't see anything in any of them. It's pointless, nothing is going to make tonight any better, being drunk won't make the pain go away, being high won't make it go away either. No, but it'll dull the pain.

Everything keeps on spinning, I stand by the corner waiting for this feeling to pass by. Everyone's laughs, screams, and talking makes my ears bleed, everything is too loud. I couldn't see for a moment, and I felt the urge to go and throw up, I scanned the area to see if I could find the bathroom.

The room was too dark, I couldn't see anything. But I saw the doors out to the back open and I dashed out of there, I bumped into a few people and passed someone that looked back towards me and seemed to follow me. I didn't care who it was, I just needed to get out of this place and vomit. When I reach outside I run to the rail and place my hands on it and start to breathe in and out as I just let everything out.

I looked up a bit and saw how dark it was outside. There were street lights around a path that lead to a garden. The garden had statues, fountains, and pools of water with giant koi fish swimming in them, unaware of the world outside of their's.

"Get me out of here." I whispered to myself as my insides turned around. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, trying to control myself.

I felt someone behind me, but there was a sudden urge that I should turn and face this person, when I really don't want to. The moon came out of the overcast, which is a first and I saw the person's shadow.

"Are you alright?" The person asked. The voice was feminine, and when she spoke I felt shivers run down my body. What the hell?

"Yeah…, I'm fine." I said. I heard her walk a few steps closer to me and felt her touch my back. I shuddered.

"You sure, you didn't looks so great inside. And it looked as though you were about to vomit or pass out." She said, her voice was soft and light, every calm and sincere. " I'm Raine by the way," She said.

"Look," I turned to face her, the moon hid behind the clouds and it was dark again, the candles that were around us couldn't even show me her face, "I don't need your sympathy, okay. I don't want to be rude or anything, it's just I really want to be alone," I looked down and saw that the moon came out again, her shadow appeared and the same feeling emerged to just looked at her, "you wouldn't understand," when I finally looked up, I stopped. I felt frozen in place as I got a good look at her. Time stopped and it was just now, the noise from inside disappeared as I saw her. My eyes widen, I was speechless, I was…, I was amazed. She looked so beautiful and so elegant, her hair, those eyes, that skin. Her long black, raven hair was exactly as I pictured it, the beautiful olive skin, looked so beautiful under the moonlight, so were her sapphire eyes, I immediately got lost in them as I stare into those dark blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she stared into mines and a small smile came upon her lips, I wanted to touch her, to see if she was real to know that this isn't a dream. All the words that I was going to say got stuck in my throat, I couldn't breathe, my heart skipped a beat every time I heard her breathe. I felt my hand reach up to touch her cheek, and when it did I heard her gasp. She was real, this wasn't a fantasy. When the silence continued and we kept on staring at each other I felt something draw me closer to her, something that wouldn't let me break it, something that I wanted to fall into. She held me down, Raine, held me down to this earth. "It's you." I breathed.

She giggled and looked into my eyes, her hand touched mines and I felt how soft her skin felt. "Same with you." My heart beat faster when our hands touched.

"I can't believe it, you're real." I replied.

I saw something in her eyes, they were happy, filled with love and suddenly they were growing cold. Suddenly her smile went away and she took a step back, "What's wrong?" I asked her. Why did she back away from me, she looked towards me and just walked away, I followed her. She went down the small stairs and went into the garden, where is she going? She then stopped and turned, her eyes seemed sad, what's wrong, why is she sad?

"This isn't right." She finally said. I felt my heart crack as I took a step towards her, she took a small step back, the moon hid behind the clouds and was darker than it was.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I can't imprint, no, I can't imprint yet." I froze at her words, she knows what imprinting is? "And we can't be together…because I feel as though something is going to go wrong,"

The space between us was breaking me, I need to be near her. I have to be near her, I want to hold her, kiss her, I want to tell her that we belong together. "I want us to be together," I whispered.

She looked towards me and frowned, "You don't even know me," She stated.

"But I want to know you," She shook her head, "I really do, you don't understand what I've gone through. I've been searching for you, hoping that I can finally…forget," It was all I can say now, I don't want to say anything else.

"Forget? About what?" She questioned. I took a small step forward, but she didn't notice.

"The pain, I've been through so much. All I wanted was to no longer feel rejected, I want to feel loved and feel like I can have someone for all to myself, what everyone else has, I want a happy ending, with you." I was finally in front of her, she looked up at me and I placed my hands on her shoulder, "I love you." The words just slipped out and she didn't even move, she stared at me and closed her eyes. I bend down slowly and brushed my lips against hers, I smelled her sweet breath, her scent was amazing.

"I love you, too." She breathed. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled herself closer towards my body, I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her. She responded and there was a passion there, a longing from the both of us that I couldn't even say how good it felt to have her this close, to feel her beautiful olive skin. Our foreheads touched, our breathing labored and I could hear her moan as I held her even closer.

But I heard someone coming over, I didn't care who it was, but she looked over and as she did I kissed her neck lightly. "Do you smell that?" I heard the person call, another female voice. That's when I heard them run, she grabbed my hand and began to laugh as I was behind her. I ran in front of her and kept on pulling her as I heard the two females coming from behind us.

We came out of the garden and in the middle of this place was a lake and a fountain at the very end. I kept up with her as we turned a right, and stopped. I placed her back against the wall as I began to kiss her again and felt the smile on her lips, I smile grew on mines as well. So, I guess this is what the rest of the guys feel when they kiss they're imprint, I didn't felt like this when I had my first kiss, nor when I kissed…. I can't remember her name, now. I guess Quil was right, imprinting is amazing.

"Raine!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw a small tanned wolf lunge at me, I backed away in time and held on to her, the wolf snarled and a girl was next to the wolf. She was infuriated, she was beautiful, but not like Raine. She had the same dark hair, only brown eyes and the same skin, as well. Her dress was shorter with silver sparkling in the light.

"Jacob!" I turned and saw Embry and Quil behind me. When they stopped to see the wolf and her, the both of them growled. The girl that also growled and looked between me and Raine.

"What are you mongrels doing here?" She hissed.

"I should ask the same thing, bitch." Embry growled. The wolf growled, and stared between me, Raine, the girl, Quil, and Embry.

She snarled. "Don't you dare call me that."

Embry didn't answer, he just stood his ground. But I felt something strange happen. I looked at the girl and back at Embry, must've been my imagination.

"Raine, come here." She said through clenched teeth. I held on to her even closer, "Let go of my sister!" She yelled at me. The wolf snarled, as well, I don't care if she is related to them, I refuse to let her go with them. The girl took a step closer towards me, but Quil did also and advanced a step next to me.

"Raine," She growled her name, her eyes looked softer and hoped that she would come towards her, I growled a bit as she kept staring at her with those angry eyes, she then looked up at me with disgust, "Are you going to be here with these…, these…_Quileutes_?" She sneered the name, just like the other wolf did the other day. That's when I finally realize, her, and the wolf are from the rival pack. They are the enemy, but they said that Raine was her sister, no. "I'm going to tell Markus, and you know what he's going to do to them if you don't come with us immediately!" She screams.

"Why not, maybe we can put _your _alpha in his place, and your own," Quil replied.

She glared at him, fire was in her eyes, "Don't test my brother, Quileute." She said through clenched teeth.

"Make me," He growled.

"With pleasure," She crouched down and began to tremble, Quil did so as well and I knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Jake, let the girl go," Embry said. I looked back to him, he couldn't be serious, could he? "Jacob, let her go." He said again.

That's when I saw there were more of them, there were more wolves around the trembling girl and the tanned wolf. A male came out from the darkness and his face was serious, his eyes were golden and his eyes seemed furious. He must be Markus, he must be there alpha male, the same wolf that I saw the other day. He touched his sister's shoulder and she stopped trembling, "Get up, Alexis," she looked up to him and then back towards Quil who had calm down but was still staring her down. She stood next to him, and didn't say a word.

"Quileute," He whispered as he stared straight at me. I released Raine, knowing what might happened but she was still next to me and looked between me and her brother. His gaze then went to his sister, "Raine," he said through clenched teeth, she flinched as she stared at her brother with surprise, "Get away from him," He said slowly.

"Markus," She said to him. Her eyes were beginning to water, she stared at her brother and shook her head, "I can't." She didn't cry, she tried to hold it in, she looked towards me and just stared at me with admiration, infatuation, love. "I love him."

I smiled on the inside, but I stared back towards Markus who's eyes widened along with his sister. "No," was all he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alexis said, she shook her head in disbelief, I also heard Quil and Embry gasp.

"Jake, you didn't," Quil said.

"You know I can't control it," I replied.

"Fate decided to let you imprint on our worst enemy," Embry mused, he kept on staring at Alexis.

Markus snarled, "Silence!" He shouted. I saw Raine flinch, Alexis glanced at her brother and the wolf was still snarling looking at me with eyes of hate. "I didn't ask you to speak, Raine, were leaving. NOW!"

"She's not leaving." I said as I felt myself tremble. He look towards me with fire, hatred.

"I didn't ask what you wanted, she's coming with me, and your not going to do anything about it!" he retorted. His trembling became more and more as he took a step forward towards me, Raines eyes were scared.

"I'll do whatever I can, even if it means to take you down."

Markus laughed, humorless, very darkly as he stared at me and shook his head, "That would be a miracle, _you _take _me _down? Look around you, your outnumbered, three to twelve."

Quil scoffed. "I don't see twelve."

A few more wolves came out of the brush, making the three that arrived grow into twelve.

"Shut your mouth," Embry whispered.

Markus smirked. "Also, I'm bigger than you, stronger and faster. I'll kill you in three seconds flat." He smirked. Alexis also had this smirk on her face, she crossed her arms as the other wolves growled even louder and were side by side of him and her.

He was right, but I wouldn't go down without a fight. Suddenly Raine spoke, "Markus, don't, please, don't fight. I'll go with you." I looked at her in disbelief, she was going with him?

A smile emerged on his face as he started to take a couple of steps towards her, I growled as he passed me with that smug look on his face. "I knew you'd come with your family," He said to her.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him?" She asked. He frowned and looked at me, and shrugged his shoulders. She went up to me and gave me a hug, I held her as she whispered low in my ear, "Meet me at my house, it's where the Cullens used to live." She then pushed away and closed her eyes as she went with her brother. I watched as the wolves began to disappear into the darkness and so did she.

"Your lucky," Markus shouted, he then smiled. Alexis was by his side and watched us. A heavy frown was on her face as she stared at all three of us and then turned her back and disappeared with the rest of them.

"Jacob…you okay?" Embry asked. I shook my head, I felt myself wanting to be with her, the pull. I felt an ache in my heart, it was coming back. The pain was coming back.

"Jake, we got to tell Sam." Quil said to me.

I looked back to him and growled. "We say nothing to what happened tonight, understand." I said to them.

The both of stared at me with disbelief. "Nothing." they then nodded as I held my heart and felt it break. I need to be with her, I have to be with her.

"We got to get out of here, and warn the pack about how they're alpha looks like, they would want to know," Embry said. He went in front of me and pulled on my arm, "Jake come on," He said.

I didn't move, I felt incomplete, this emptiness was horrible ten times worse than how I originally felt. I need her to be with me, she belongs with me. Before I knew it I was leaving with Embry and Quil, with thoughts of her in my mind, and I began to wonder, was she thinking of me?


	7. Six: Desired Constellation

_With a palmful of starsI throw them like dicerepeatedly,I shake them like diceand throw them on the tablerepeatedly,until the desired constellation appears._

_Bjork—desired constellation_

**I was getting the biggest headache of life. **I sat in my room, covering my ears as I heard all the screaming that was roaring through my house. My father's, my mother's, my brothers and sisters, even my aunts and uncles voices loud enough to be heard across the entire country. All of them yelling about the same person, me.

Not that it bothered me at all to hear them talk about me, in this case yell at me, but the headache wasn't needed in this. I know that it wasn't cause of the shouting taking place downstairs, it's because of the boy at the club, the beautiful one. When I think of him, my mind goes back to when I first saw his face, when his lips were on my neck and my lips.

STOP IT! I yelled in my head, I shouldn't be thinking about him this way, he is the enemy, I have to hate him, I need to hate him. Why should I hate him? What has he ever done to me? I mean sure he and my ancestors hate each other and wanted to strangle each other by the throat, but is that a real reason to hate him? Just because of what happened many years ago, I think not.

My father yells for me to come down, I flinch when he screams my name, I feel myself tremble as I get out of my bed and walk downstairs slowly and see everyone staring at me. I swallow hard, I see death stares, angry faces and not only that some of them appear to be holding their breaths. I smell my hair and know why, I smelled just like him, and when my father sees this I swear I thought a vein popped.

"Yes," I said, breaking the silence as I saw him stare at me.

"Why imprint on a _Quileute_," His voice growled when he said Quileute. I looked around the room, hoping someone would say something, but I knew I was alone on this.

"You know imprinting is something no one can control," I replied nervously, looking down at my hands and then back up to his face.

"I know and I didn't ask you." I felt myself shiver as he walked towards me. I looked up at him, he look frightening, his face animalistic, almost like a wolf. "I asked fate, why did fate allow my youngest daughter to imprint on our enemy? Does fate want to see me suffer? Does fate want me to die as I heard you were kissing _him_?" His voice increased, "Does fate want me to actually picture what had happen, along with the deaths of the rest of our family!" I swallowed as he was in front of me. I didn't dare to look up at him as he continued, "Why? Why did you even bother to give in to it? Would you have allowed him to _touch _you, would you have let him disgrace our family and have abominations that I would call grandchildren? I THINK NOT!" He yells at me.

"Father," Markus stepped out, coming next to me, "She is only a child."

"Child or not, she should know better! Hearing the stories of our clan almost dying at their hands and forgetting everything just to let him come near her and place his hands all over her! If you hadn't come in time, I'm sure they would've been long gone, in a dark, secluded place-"

"ENOUGH!" Markus yelled, everyone in the house flinched, including my father as he stared at him. "Raine is your daughter, not a whore. You say all of this as if she was some prostituted, which you know she isn't."

"How dare you Markus, back down before you cause anymore problems for me, I don't need you and _her _to give me nightmares," I felt like crying, the headache kept on getting worse and worse, just the other night he told me how much he loved me, how proud he was of me. And now, to hear this from him, I felt betrayed and hurt.

"Father, Raine didn't know any better, we all thought she would escape the curse, but it looks like it's coming for her." Alexis spoke, sitting on the couch across from me. She stared at me with her wise eyes, forgiving me in her mind.

"She should still be punished," My mother stepped in; I looked over to her in shock, now she wants to speak? And going against me? "After all, she should've picked up on his scent and run to you and Marissa, but no, she stayed there and let him walk all over her."

"That's not how it happened," I retorted, "I actually did listen to everything father told me, what Bethany, even Markus told me to do if I ever ran into one. But he followed me, and you know the rest," I stopped and took in a deep breath and felt the tears fall. Everything was getting so difficult for me, why me, why now, why not in a year this could start happening? I hate my life, I hate her, I hate them, and I especially hate him.

My father stared at me with hard eyes, but they soon grew soft when he saw me crying. My mother backed away behind my father and just stood there, unsure what to do, everyone suddenly grew sympathetic.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as tears began to fall from my eyes. Markus looks back at me, and walks to me, "The last thing I ever wanted to cause for you father was to be disappointed in me. I never wanted to imprint, I never did, and I'm sorry," I sobbed as Markus came next to me and held me in his arms.

He looked up to my father, whose eyes were now filled with sadness, "Look at what you've done now." Markus whispered as he picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room. I looked back to see my father, George put his hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and walked outside, slamming the door shut. My mother followed him and half my family whispered.

Markus placed me on my bed and held on to me, he kissed my forehead and whispered that everything is going to be alright. He wiped away my tears and told me that he trusted me with whatever I decided to do.

Markus was my favorite sibling, he would always be there for me, hold me when I was down, care for me when I was sick. He would play with me when I was little and would watch over me when no one else would, I loved him for that.

The tears finally stopped, but the frown was still there. He looked at me and tried to make me laugh with jokes, silly faces, anything that would make me smile, but none of them came through. I was surprised because almost anything makes me smile or laugh, if someone dropped a penny I would die laughing, but I just wasn't in the mood for any of it. He stared at me, for a long time and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Stop it," I finally said as his smile came into view when he saw my smirk.

"Make me," he said, poking my stomach, I flinched and smiled even more.

"Don't!" But it was too late he started tickling me everywhere, I tried to cover myself but I wasn't able too. I was dying of laughter and couldn't make him stop. He knew what made me laugh and we haven't played like this in years. "Stop, please…stop!" I giggled as he kept on, and soon stopped.

"Made you laugh," He smiled as he pointed his finger at me. I slapped it and stuck out my tongue.

"Thanks Markus," I thanked him as he nodded his head. He opened his arms out to me and I came over and he held me. I laid there in his arms for quite some time and as soon as I close my eyes and when I open them I see that the room is dark and I'm in my covers. I look around the dark room and see that Markus forgot to close the blinds; I get up and almost close it until I look up into the sky and see the moon full.

In a trance, I opened the door and walked outside and placed my hands on the railing. I looked up at the white beauty that lay in the sky, as it shined through the darkness and was similar to sun, it reminded me of him. A small smiled appeared on my face as I blushed, remembering his kiss, his voice, his touch. Everything about him made me want to go after him, I felt the tug, the pull, the emptiness that was large enough to suck me in, but it was gone and I can't explain why. I looked down to the forest floor and saw something moving, I squinted trying to make my eyes see who it was, what it was. Nothing appears, but something darted across the forest floor making me wonder.

I see something moving in the trees now, I back away slowly as I watch something incredibly fast jump from branch to branch, I tried to smell its scent, but I wasn't able to detect it. I backed away, my back touching the door as my hand reached for the knob I saw something jump out to me, I almost screamed, but a human hand covered my mouth. I closed my eyes and tried to scream, but it was covered, I opened my eyes and my heart sank to my stomach, it was him.

He dropped his hand from my mouth and I was there staring at him like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't able to breathe, my legs were going to give out, but I was able to talk, at least, "What are you doing here?" I asked him, stunned, surprised, and happy.

"To see you, princess," he responded, I looked up at him and frowned, I haven't been called that since I was five. And I don't want that name to start coming back now after ten years, I don't think so.

"Don't call me that," I said, my hand placed on his shoulder and I soon take it back when I felt something slimy on it. I look at my hand and saw…mud? "Why do you have mud?" I asked, wiping the mud off of my pants.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "So your family can't smell me, I'm one with nature you can kind of say…what?"

I stare at him, shaking my head, trying not to laugh; this thing actually does work, wow, who knew. "Nothing," I reply trying to go under his arm, but he moves in front of me again. We stare each other down, eyes meeting and I can see the way he looks at me. It's not, in any way, lust. But it's something different, something I've never seen before in my brothers, sisters, or even my father.

He smiles and places his hand on my cheek; I feel the fire on his skin, my eyes never leaving his. He places his other hand on my other cheek and sees his face getting closer to mines, I close my eyes as soon I felt his nose touch mine, and then, our lips connected. This was a soft one, and I was able to feel everything, I wanted to feel more, more of this warmth and comfort. I pushed myself into him and was soon wrapped around in heat, the kiss got savage and wild, more desperate than innocent.

He suddenly stopped and pulled away from me, I looked up at him and grabbed his arms, not wanting him to get away from me; I look up at him, into his eyes. He stared back at me, I saw that he was flinching, trying to stop something, I let him go and he closed his eyes. He began breathing hard and tried to concentrate on something, I saw the flinching, almost trembling, disappear and soon he opened his eyes and I saw his amazing smile.

I realized what almost happened, I looked down at my hands and back at him. "Sorry," I murmured, he smirked and opened his arms to me. I turned my back towards him and looked out into the night.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I don't know you," I replied, staring hard into the dark, trying to ignore the feeling of holding him. "You don't know me, you're my enemy. Don't you understand we can't be together?" I finished, holding my composure, hoping he doesn't sense anything.

"Why are we enemies? What did I ever do to you?" He asked calmness in his voice.

"Because of what your pack did to mines, almost wiping us out completely and permanently" I turn to face him, he stares at me with hard eyes.

"I didn't do that. Well, my pack's ancestors did that, but we're not trying to wipe you out." He replied.

I shook my head, looking down at my clothes and saw them covered with mud and dirt from holding him. "How am I going to explain this?" I asked to myself as I tried to wave off the dirt from my clothes. Out of no where I heard a crash and saw the plant that was near the balcony had fallen spilling the dirt and tree on the floor.

I looked up at him and saw him looking up to the sky, all innocently. "Why?" Was all I said as he looked down at me with confusion on his face?

"What? You knocked it down."

"Excuse me?" I replied to his strange reply.

"Yea, you were going on this side of the balcony, and by accident you pushed the plant, causing it to fall. And being the good little girl you are, you were trying to pick up the dirt and getting your clothes all dirty." He explained as I just stared at him. A few seconds later it finally hits me that he was providing me with a cover story.

"Thanks," I murmured and tried to keep my face down from my red cheeks.

He smiled at me, his hand touching my cheek as the moon came through the clouds. He stared at me with wonder, as if I was one of the Seven Wonders of the World, but it's just me, what's so special about me? "You are…indescribable." He broke the silence, with his other hand he grabbed my free hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"How many times have you said that to other girls?" I asked him, my cheeks growing red every second our hands remained connected. Why would he say that about me? I'm nothing special.

"You, let's see, you, hold on, and then there's you." He answered smiling at me, I couldn't look at him.

"You shouldn't be here," I told him, looking into his dark eyes. He sighs and looks at me, disappointed.

"I know, but you told me to come here. And I still would've come, even without you telling me to do so."

"But still, if they find you here with me, they'll kill you." I told him, the thought of him dying just to see me; I wasn't going to allow it.

"You don't know me, do you?" he said, he looked at me, "I don't die easy, trust me, and I've tried." I looked up; he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest, his lips kissing me on my forehead, then on my cheek and on my lips again.

That's when he looked towards the door, I heard a growl come from his chest, and someone was in the other room. "You have to go," I whispered to him, he looked at me, shaking his head. "You have to; I promise we'll see each other again." I promised him, he looked at me and back at the door.

"I'll see you soon?" he told me, but sounded more like a question.

"See you soon," I promised, I kissed his lips one last time. It was soft and he looked at me before jumping and disappearing into the night. If they knew he was here, they would kill him and the rest of his family, I won't let that happen.

"Raine," I turned and saw my sister, Bethany staring at me with wide eyes, "Why are you covered in dirt?" She asked me.

I smiled, "Uh, I accidentally hit the pot and it broke, I tried to catch it, but got dirt on me," I laughed, she shook her head and pulled me inside, I sighed. Today is over, and hopefully tomorrow, will be better. I pray it does.


	8. Seven: Cherish and Over You

_Cherish the thoughtOf always having you here by my sideCherish the joyYou keep bringing it into my lifeCherish your strengthYou got the power to make me feel goodPerish the thoughtOf ever leaving, I never would_

_- Madonna-Cherish_

**I was feeling better,** way better when I first came here from my almost break down while in wolf form remembering the Cullens and Bella. But now, the effect they had on me before isn't there anymore, because I have her now. She is the only thing I think about now, and the only thing that I want to be with starting now, or when I see her again.

She's just like how I imagined her, the same hair, eyes, skin, height, facial structure, everything. I barely even know her, but I think I could love her, no, I know I can love her.

My dad checks up on me, calling my uncle ever morning to make sure I was okay and how he was. They haven't spoken in years, after my mother's death, but the both of them are catching up.

Everyday my uncle goes to the small church and gives mass at noon, I sometimes go, only to look at the small garden the church has in the back. The garden has exotic flowers, from different parts of the country, but I can never get they're names stuck in my head. When the mass is over, I usually walk around looking at the different stores, looking at the different people, and daydreaming.

Quil and Embry pass by, to see if I'm doing okay, they can tell that I'm doing fine. I've tried telling them to go back to the pack, but Sam told them to come up and watch me to make sure I wasn't acting stupid, eh, who could blame him. Embry keeps on telling me that Sam blew up when he told him about the whole imprinting on the enemy, even when I told him not to tell, he wanted to come up here and put me on lockdown for good. Too bad I'm handling everything just fine, keeping calm, just thinking about seeing her again is always in my thoughts. I just don't know when we're going to see each other again.

I told my uncle about her, and he told me that a girl similar to her comes by the church everyday with her aunt. He tells me that he once taught her aunt about Christianity and have become great friends ever since. He did tell me that the girl he sees with her aunt has a silver cross, with a sapphire in the middle, just like the one Raine wears.

I remember seeing her from a distance one day, she stood there with her aunt and was listening to my uncle preach. She happened to look my way and saw me, a smile came upon her face and after mass she ran to me and I caught her in an embrace.

Her aunt was human and didn't know anything about me, only a boy that was in love with her niece. While my uncle entertained her with stories, the both of us would escape into the garden, holding hands and telling stories about each other that I never knew could happen to a person. I would kiss her cheek and she would kiss my hand, both of us would stare at each other before finally a small kiss on our lips.

But there was also a day, when I found her crying, I walked over to soothe her, she looked up at me trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked her, she looked at me and shook her head, "Tell me," It pained me to see her like this.

She looked at me with her blue eyes, "I'm just remembering, everything that's ever happened to me in my life, and knowing that you're the only good thing that's ever come out of it." She replied with a weak smile, I look at her and wipe one of her tears away; she catches my hand and kisses it.

"If it makes you feel any better, my life hasn't been so great either, I mean, before you, I was going insane. All over a stupid girl, who isn't even alive anymore?" I say, staring at her.

"You say it like a question," She replies.

I sigh, "To tell you the truth, I don't know if she or not,"

"Because she was changed into a vampire before you very eyes?" I stare at her, how does she know this? "My aunt told me, you uncle tells her everything about you," She whispers.

I smile, as I grab her hand and intertwined my fingers with her, "No one told me love was a hard thing, you could be broken by it, but I don't even think what I felt for her was love," I reply as I stare into those perfect blue eyes, "and when I look at you, I don't think about imprint, I don't think about it at all. These past few days have made me realize, I love because of how you are, not because of some stupid love at first sight thing. Because I love you for who you are," She smiles at me, kissing me on my forehead.

"I want to give you this," She whispers as she gets her hand from mine and gets her necklace off and puts it in my hand.

I shake my head, I can't do this, no, it's hers, "I can't do this, it's yours, you don't have to…"

She puts a finger on my lips, "You talk too much," She smiles at me, "This was my grandmothers, my grandfather gave it to her on their wedding night, and my grandmother gave it to my aunt on hers and she gave it to my mother and she passed it to me," She explained, "I want you to have it, because to me it stands for love of all those before me, and that they still live on, even if some aren't with us, like my grandparents or my uncle."

"It's like a reminder?" I ask.

"You can say that," She replies as she kisses me softly, I smile and hold on to her hand. I want to give her something; she looks at me before I take out the small bracelet from my pocket.

"Since your giving me this, I'm giving this to you," I try the bracelet around her wrist, she examines it carefully.

"It's beautiful," She murmurs as she plays with each little charm, and then looks at me with a smile, "I love it."

"It's like a promise ring, I made it myself, one hundred percent Quileute for you," She laughs and hugs me.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear.

_Now that it's all said and done,I can't believe you were the oneTo build me up and tear me down,Like an old abandoned you said when you leftJust left me cold and out of breath.I fell too far, was in way too I let you get the best of me_

_Daughtry-Over you_

**I sit on the bed**, reading one of my mother's diaries that I found on the shelves in Laurence's room. They were filled with amazing poems and thoughts about me, my dad, my uncle, my sisters and just life itself. I remember that she was a happy person, never letting a bad moment get her down, always smiling, like how I used to be before I phased.

She wrote about how me and my sisters were the three great miracles and how she cherished the three of us with the same love.

"Jacob," Uncle Laurence calls my name on the rainy day, I look over my shoulder and see him dressed for church. "There's a young lady at the door, she says she knows you," he tells me; I give him a questioning glance, but then I smell the person's scent. My eyes grow wide, my body tenses, it can't be.

"Laurence, how does she look like?" I asked him, my voice caught in my throat. I tried to keep cool, but it isn't happening.

Before he could even answer, she walks right next to him and stands at the doorway, I glare at her, what is she doing here? She stares at me as if nothings wrong, her dark red eyes peer into me, and I shake my head as I get up from the bed, "What are you doing here?"

She takes a step into the room, her scent making me retch inside, "I came to see you," Her voice, it's so different. They sound like bells; nothing how she used to sound like, her look has changed completely. She looks like the fortune teller pixie and the motherly vampire mixed together, her pale skin almost like diamonds and blood red eyes making me sick just looking at them.

"Laurence, can we be alone, please," He looks to me, and nods his head, and then back towards Bella with a dark stare, she looks at him from the corner of her eye and hisses at him. I growl, "Don't hiss at him," Laurence looks at her and closes the door behind him.

She turns her head back to me, "I missed you," She tells me.

I shake my head, "Bull," Was all I said, her brows raised, almost startled from my reply.

"Jake, no hello, you didn't say goodbye when you ran off like that. Not even to call and check if I was alright, or if I was even…alive."

I glared at her, "How could you ask those questions? How would you feel if you were seeing someone dying in front of you, dying of something that she loved that was killing her? Fountains of blood pouring out, seeing the little monster…"

"She's gone," I looked up at her, what did she just say?

"What?"

"You heard what I said, Renesmee, she's no longer alive." She said, biting her bottom lip, trying to continue, "She died less than a month after being born, she was…very sick for a while. It's because of _them_," She hissed, her eyes dazing towards the floor.

"Who, The Cullens, they killed her?" I asked, she growled when I mentioned them, what happened? I thought this is what she wanted, to be a bloodsucking vermin like them.

"They killed her, because they didn't want her to drink human blood." She whispered, her fist were balled and she began to growl louder, "They only let her drink animal or human food, they didn't notice it was killing her, making her sick. I was the only one, who would try and save her, but they didn't care, they didn't want to be exposed to the Volturi. And Edward, Edward," Her eyes grew sad as she mentioned him, I stared at her for a while, feeling sympathy, but remembering that she's the enemy, "He told me that she would be fine…he lied to me." She mused.

"Is that why you left?" I asked her, I sensed that she needed to break something. She would tell me that she loved Edward, who they were made for each other, but now, seeing her hating him like this…all of those words were lies. What if it was the vampire in her, what if that's what changed her to become like this?

"I left, because of them. They tried to get me to drink animal blood, but it only made me think about my baby, my small little girl," Her hands went to her womb, she held it tightly as she looked up to me, "I made a mistake, Jacob," She whispered, her voice was breaking, if she were human tears would be falling now, "I should've never went back with him, I should've stayed with you,"

"What?" My voice broke, no, she can't be saying this now, after I finally forgotten about her.

She came towards me, she wrapped her hands around my neck, I stared at her eyes, giving me memories of that day, "I want you, Jacob, and I want to be with you now. You're the one for me," She whispered as her face got closer, I smelled her sickly scent, "I want you…"

"No," I pulled out of her grasp and walked toward the other side of the room, away from her, she looked at me with confusion. She was seducing me, I could feel it, I can't fall for it, no, this isn't her, she isn't alive. She came walking to me, and was in front of me, grabbing onto my shirt, staring at me with hungry eyes. As her face was coming close to mines, I finally said the words that were repeating in my mind over and over again, "Bella, I don't love you."

She stopped; I opened my eyes and saw her backing away. "W-What, did you say?" She asked, backing into the door.

I breathed in and out, feeling powered just by thinking of Raine, "I don't love you anymore, Bella," I told her, she stared at me with doubt and sorrow her back was to the door, "I met someone else," I whispered.

She hissed, "No, you can't do this to me, I won't let you, no, no," She crouched down, I came towards her, she got back up and shook her head. She looked around the room, "You can't say that, you couldn't mean it, I left him for you and this is what you do to me!" She yells.

"It's called imprinting, it's also called moving on, and you should've thought about it before all of this. Wanting to be like him so bad, you got your wish, and there's no going back, Bella. Sorry." I explained her face distorted as she snarled at me.

"Fine, I guess I won't need these anymore!" She grabbed the bracelet from her wrist and threw it to the ground, shattering one of the little charms. I look down and see that it was the bracelet of the small wooden wolf and the little heart the leech made for her. Both of them destroyed.

"I won't let this happen, you are mine, and no one else's" She growled, she ran out of the room, I followed her and saw that the front door was open and she was long gone.

"Jacob!" I turned and saw my uncle there, his hands around the cross that he held, I sighed, he's alright, and "So, she didn't take the news very well?"

I shook my head, "No, and I don't think this will be the last time I see her," I replied looking outside, thinking about Bella and her state, she isn't well, she's become just like the red headed vampire, Victoria. "I'll be back, I have to warn the pack to keep a look out for her," I looked down at my shirt and saw small specks of blood on it, and then back to the open door, "She's a threat, to all of us."


	9. Eight: She Wants Revenge

_It might sound cold but I know its right'Cause someone must get hurt and it won't be me_

_-Someone Must Get Hurt- She wants revenge_

Raine

**I was coughing more than ever**. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I could tell something was wrong with my body. I've been having dizzy spells, wet coughs, and blood has been coming out with my coughs.

My aunt has been worried about me lately, wondering if the curse is finally starting to come over me, or if something else has taken over. My family has been keeping an eye on me, making sure I get bed rest and drink fluids, even Jacob told me to stay at home. The more that I stay away from him, I feel like a pull is making me want to be with him even more, but I have to get better, so I can see him faster.

But other than my sudden sickness, there's a change in the atmosphere around us, I could feel it, and everyone else does. There's a disturbance, something has entered our territory and doesn't feel friendly, and it couldn't be the Quileutes, they can't smell this bad. But it does bring back the memories that I've tried to suppress in my head, they can't come back into my life just when it's becoming perfect, I won't let it.

"Raine," I hear a knock on the door, I sit up and watch as the door opens slowly showing my aunt. She smiles softly and all dressed up, I look down and then back up at her, "I'm heading out," She says to me.

I nod, I try to get out of bed, she puts her hand up, and I look up. "You can't come with me, Raine," She tells me. She comes to me and puts her hand on my shoulder, "You're not feeling well, and I don't want your condition to get worse."

"I feel just fine, I don't know what you're talking about," Just then a loud, wet cough comes out, my aunt gets me a napkin and puts it against my mouth, I place my hand on the napkin and let the cough die down. When I take it out, I see small specks of blood on the napkin.

"You see," I look to my aunt and shake my head.

"It's just a small cough, nothing more," I try to convince her, but it's not working.

"Raine, I'm not your mother. Please, just stay in bed for one more night, it's not too much I'm asking for, I just want you to get better," I sigh and throw the napkin in the trash and drink a bit of water, trying not to look at her, "Jacob wants you to get better, too." She knows she's already won when she says his name, I lay back and look up to the ceiling, and she kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

Just waiting there for the day to disappear turns out to be slower than I wanted it to be. I was restless, I was bored, I needed to get out of my room and go downstairs, or anywhere. That's when my mother calls me, I groan and grab the pillow and put it over my head.

"What?" I shout, hoping she hears me, but like always, she never does and comes up stairs and barges into my room. I take the pillow out of my face and stare at her with no emotion. "Yes?"

"Get dressed," She tells me, coming to my bed and grabbing my arm and pulls me up. I sit up and stare at her as she goes into my closet and picks some random clothes, what is she doing?

"Is there some reason why you're going through my closet?" I asked her, she doesn't answer me, she just grabs a white shirt and shorts and sandals and puts them on my bed.

"We have a guest," She tells me as she grabs my hand, I stare at it and then back at her, "And he's a boy." Excitement was in her voice as she goes to my drawers and picking out earrings and a ring, she looks at me, but directly to my neck, "Where's your necklace?" She asks me, I look down and then back up to her.

"I put it away, you know since I've been sick I didn't feel like wearing it," I told her, she just stared at me and shrugged, putting the ring and bracelet on the bed with the other clothes.

When I was going to get up, she grabbed my shoulders, I looked her in the eyes and she stared right back. She mumbled, "Don't screw this up; I don't care if you imprinted on some...boy, but this one is so much better for you." She then smiled at me and walked out of my room. I glared at her and held on to the bracelet that Jacob gave me. I don't care if my parents don't approve of him, I do, and that's all that matters.

I decide to just listen to her, but I don't care about the boy downstairs, the only one that was in my mind was Jacob.

I got dressed and went downstairs to find my parents talking to this guest. I grimace and saw Alexis by the stairs "Don't like him?" She asks me, I nod. "Well, I suggest that you pretend you do, your mother wants you to be with him," She tells me.

"What's so special about him?" I ask her, she shrugs her shoulders.

"From what Markus has told me, is that his father is like, I don't know, something important in this town," She tells me as we walk towards the back, I keep an eye on this boy, I'll admit that he's good looking with his blond hair, blue eyes, and perfect white teeth and body, but he isn't Jacob, and my attention goes back to Alexis. "His names Paris or something like that, I wasn't really listening, but I'll tell you something, you won't be interested in him. You'll just think about your own little Romeo, um, what's his name?" She asks me.

I smile, "Jacob," I say playing with my hair as she rolls her eyes at me and stares at me while shaking her head, I laugh, "What?" I asked her, she looks down at my wrist and grabs it and plays with the bracelet he gave me.

"Nothing, I just never imagined that you would be one of those girls that were in love that makes someone want to puke," She tells me, as she looks me, both brows raised. I shake as I turn away from her and look back at her, "As much as I want to be happy for you—I really am—but I just can't get over the fact that he's…, he's…, well you know," She rambles as she looks over to Bethany and waves to her and turns her attention back to me.

"Thanks," I murmured, she smiles and shrugs her shoulders, but soon forgets that I'm even there as she goes off to her imprint and hugs him. I stare at her and him. Both of them watch each other with loving eyes and say something in our language. I smile as they kiss and stay close to each other.

I mean, they do get along, I'm not going to lie. They make the perfect couple, but, I just don't feel the same vibe with them like the others or with Jacob. They're not always together, they're not always talking about each other, especially Alexis. I've seen him look at other girls, and I've seen her look at other guys too, but maybe it's just me.

It makes me miss him, but I soon feel another presence, I turn around and see the boy that my mother wants me to be with so bad. I stare up at him and he just smiles, nothing happens, sorry mom, not going to work.

"Hi," He says to me, his voice husky, and no effect.

"Hello," I reply as I go around him, but he follows me.

"You must be Raine?" He asks, as he gets in front of me, "Your much more prettier than what your parents described you," He adds, I just nod and smile at him turn my head behind me and roll my eyes. "I'm Paris."

"Nice to meet you, Paris," I said, with a tone that was fake as hell, it seems that he noticed but ignored it.

"So, your parents tell me that your, well," Please tell me he isn't going to say what I think he's going to say, "You know, on the market, and I was wondering if, well, you and I could go out sometime," I stared at him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Paris, you seem like a nice person, and a very nice boy and whatever girl would be with you would be so lucky. But I'm taken," I told him, he nods; his eyes were disappointed, but understanding at the same time.

"Oh, okay. Well whoever this guy is the luckiest guy in the entire world to have you for a girlfriend," He tells me, I nod and laugh, "Do your parents know?" He asks.

"Um, no, they actually don't like him, at all," I told him as I look back and see my father and mother staring at me. I turn back around and face Paris, he read the worried on my face, and before he could I ask I cut him off, "We're you from? Because your skin tone is much darker than the rest of the people that live here,"

He smiled and started to tell me his life story and everything about his family and history, also how long he lived in this small town of Forks. I listen in on everything and occasionally I turn back to make sure my parents aren't staring at me, but every time I do they're still looking. He notices this and keeps on trying to keep the conversation going, making sure that I was comfortable.

I can see that he wasn't trying to impress me or trying to flirt, he was trying to be my friend, and I smiled at the thought. But the thoughts were soon gone when I remembered Jacob; I looked down at my bracelet and started smiling to myself, looking like an idiot I bet.

That's when I started coughing, but it wasn't the hard ones that I've been having the past few days, it was just a normal one. I saw Markus looking at me, but once he saw that I was alright, he turned his attention back to the person he was talking to.

That's when I heard the front door slam, I turn back and saw my other brother, George, coming in with anger on his face and my aunt behind him calling his name, and he goes outside and sees me, anger in his eyes. I swallow hard.

"You," He growled under his breath as he comes towards me and grabs my arm and pulls me up, "You deceived all of us," His voice rose and I could feel him tremble, I look into his eyes and saw animal in them.

"George, let her go," Markus shouts, coming closer towards us.

"Dear Markus, do you know what little Raine has been doing at church?" He looks to him. Oh no, he knows, but how? I look up at him and shake my head trying to get away from his hold but his grip gets tighter. "She's been sneaking around with the Quileute!" He shouts.

There was silence. No one spoke, no one breathed; I looked around and saw all of them staring at me, some with shock, and others disappointment. But that's when I heard my fathers breathing get harder and harder, I knew what was going to happen. I could feel it in my bones.

"Oh yes, and she's been taking her to him!" He stared straight to my aunt.

"I didn't know the boy was a Quileute! I never knew," she then turned to me and shook her head.

"Markus," He shouts my brother's name, his face turning red and animalistic again. Markus turns and faces him, "Get everyone ready, we're taking over their land. Tonight!" He yells.

My eyes grew wide, no, this can't be happening. I shake my head and try to run to my father, but George's grip just gets tighter and tighter. "No!" I shout, trying to escape, "You can't, they haven't violated the treaty!"

My father looks at me; he comes to me with slow steady steps. He stares at me with anger. I swallow. "What did you say? They didn't violate the treaty? Oh yes, yes they DID!" His voice rose. I flinched, and looked up at him, I haven't gone into their land, and they haven't come into ours, how do they know?

"Lies, what she says are lies!" George shouts I turn to him, did he read my mind? "He's been on our land, I have proof," He reaches into his pocket and takes out a large piece of ripped clothing, it smelled just like him, he throws it to Markus. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, how does he know? "Tonight, me and the others were circling, guarding the land, that's when I smelled his scent, everywhere, it was repulsive and disgusting."

Markus brings the clothing close to his face and breathes in and soon shudders, when his eyes open, they were dark yellow. He just stares at him wide eyed and soon changes, he growls animalistic, he turns to my father and nods. He walks out to the forest, and so do a handful of them.

"NO, No you can't do this! Don't do this to me, please Markus!" I shout, but he doesn't hear me. The wolf, the alpha male in him has taken over, all human senses have disappeared.

"George take her to her room, Alexis take the boy home," My father orders and both of them nod.

He started leading me inside, I tried to stop, but he was too strong. Alexis got Paris and was taking him outside when he stared at me with confused eyes and shook his head looking forward. Didn't he know?

"Stop, let me go!" I yelled, but he didn't listen to me, we were close by the stairs, he tried to pick me up, but I clawed him and started kicking his legs. He growled at me, but never came close to hitting me.

"You know you could never trick me," He growled as I tried to pull away, "Those little tears were nothing but lies, you don't care about any of us, only you and that _Quileute_," He sneered the word. I glared at him as he pulled me up the stairs, "I saw the both of you together, I followed you and Aunt, you know I was amazed how you let him _touch _you everywhere, especially in the house of the Lord." He ridiculed

He kept leading me to my room and opened the door pushing me in, I glared at him as I tried to get away for who knows how many times. "Let me go," I growled.

He smiles at me, "As you wish," He whispers and pushes me on the ground. I turn up and look at him, he just looks down at me with the same yellow eyes Markus had. "Don't worry," He murmurs as he grabs the door knob, "He will be the first one I'll go after."

I try to get up, but when I do, he slams the door in my face and locks it. I bang on the door and try turning the knob, but it's useless. I turn towards the other doors and run to them, almost crashing into the glass. When I try to open the door, both of them are locked, I try one more time to make sure and see that I'm right.

"No," I whisper as I try again, turning the knob on both doors, and then bang on the glass with my fists. "NO!" I yell as I try to break the glass with my own fists, nothing happens. I back away from the door and try to find something to break the glass with, my lamp, chair, anything, but all of my things are gone.

I back away to my bed, speechless, I sit there looking down at the floor, shaking my head as I try to move my head from the thought of Jacob and his family being killed. It's too much for me, soon I lay on the bed, and tears come over me, and then the screams.

Jacob

**Something's wrong, I can feel it. **My heart and my head are telling me that there's something wrong with Raine, but not only her, but down at the rez. I don't know about Raine, but I need to check up with my dad and everyone else, just to make sure.

I call Rachel, she always answers her phone, I wait for a few seconds and it just goes straight to voice mail. I look at the phone and try to call her again, no answer, goes straight to voice mail.

I shrug, maybe she's busy doing something, I try to ignore the pictures coming into my head or reasons. Instead I decide to call Embry, but like Rachel, he doesn't answer. I call everyone on the rez, but they all don't answer.

I get off from the bed, leaving my phone, and go into the living room to find Lawrence. I see him on the couch reading, he looks up at me with concerned eyes,

"Something wrong?" He asks me.

I nod.

"What is it?" He adds.

I shake my head, "I don't know, I've been calling everyone on the rez, but they all don't answer, and...I don't know, I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen." I answer.

"Have you called your father?" He asks me.

"No, he doesn't have a...wait, do you still have the house number?" I ask him, realization coming to me. He has to be at home.

"Hold on, let me go get it," He goes into his room as I wait there anxiously for him to return. When he comes back he has my phone in his hand and in the other a small paper. I take both and start dialing the number.

I sit down on the couch and he sits next to me, I wait until the phone finally picks up, I sigh in relief, "Hey Dad, is everything alright?" I asked.

There was no answer on the other line. I waited, "Dad, are you okay?" I added, there was still no answer on the line. "Hello?" I asked.

"You know, I was expecting you to be here," A voice came on, I tensed. This wasn't him, who is this?

"Who are you? Where's my father?" My voice rose as I got up.

"Come down to your land, _Quileute, _I have a problem to solve with you," The way he said Quileute, I already knew who it was. "I thought we got rid of you after that night, I knew I should've taken care of you when I had the chance,"

"What have I done to you?" I asked him.

He growled, "Don't play dumb, my sister going over to the church, you being there and _touching_ her," He snarled, my jaw tightens, "and finding out that you were coming over to see her, on our land-"

"I never set foot in your land!" I reply.

"Then why did I smell your scent everywhere, and found evidence, you broke the treaty. And if you don't get down here right away..., well,"

"If you hurt any of them, I swear I'll-"

"Then get down here already, I'll be...well, we'll all be waiting for you," He whispers, the call then drops. I stare at the phone and just drop it on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, I turn to him and shake my head.

"Nothing, I'll be back soon," I replied, as I headed for the door, he touched my shoulder. I looked back and just shrugged it off. "I'll be back, I promise."

Before he could even answer, I was gone into the night. I ran as fast as I could before shifting into wolf form and heading to La Push. I have to get there before they try anything, hurt anyone, but I need to go to Raine, something's wrong with her, and I can feel it. I ignored the feeling and went straight towards La Push, with her in my mind.

Bella

**I picked up his shirt from the ground and smile. **Everything is turning out how I wanted it, I smell his scent and moan as I hold it tight. The war will break out, he will realize that I'm the safest option for him and will choose me instead of her.

My plan was flawless, covering my scent with his and running across they're territory, thus making the alpha's instincts kick in. Stupid animals, filled by instincts and hate that it over comes their human senses. I look to the mansion, no one's here, all of the wolves are gone, only humans, and her.

Memories return to me from my human life, memories of him and them, and her. Renesmee. I smile as I remembered holding her in my new life, her small smile and expressing her gift to me. But then, came Edward, how he promised how much he loved me and her, he lied, he killed her, he killed me.

I hear the human banging on the doors again, her screams to escape to be with him. I growl as the grip around his shirt.

I frown as I think about her being so close to him, kissing him, and who knows what else they've done. I smiled at the thought as I walked to the house and stared at her room. His old room, I growled as I ascended upward and landed on the balcony, she was there on the floor, coughing sickly, covering her mouth.

She was wheezing, and panting, sweats on her forehead, I just stare at her as she lies there. I smile as I see her suffering. Maybe, I should just let nature take it's course, she's not going to make it. By tomorrow, I promise, he will be mine


	10. Nine: Blooded

_Let The Fire Burn the Ice_

_-Fire and Ice-Within Temptation_

Jacob

**Everything was silent, there was no one here. **I walked around to see if I could feel a presence, but there's none. I know their here, I could smell them everywhere, my instincts tell me to phase, but I ignore them. There's no reason to hate them, but if they've done anything to anyone, that feeling just might change.

The thought of her is still in my head, but…I look around, do they know that something's wrong with their sister? Is there a reason why they're even here? Guess I'm going to find out soon.

The day is dark; the sun is blocked by large black clouds. Thunder rumbles through the sky, it's going to rain soon I can smell it in the air.

"Where are you?" I yelled breaking the silence, there's no answer. I walk to my house, staring into the forest, keeping my guard on. "I'm here; don't you want to face me?" I asked again to the woods, I know they're there.

A sudden wave of chills passed through my body, screaming in my ears, violence in my mind, what's going on?

That's when I heard a howl break through the sky to the south. I turn my head and run to that direction as fast as I could. It sounded just like Seth or Leah, either way, I found one of them. As I zoomed past the trees, I found the wolf who was howling, snarling to the others that surrounded him.

They took slow steps toward him, their teeth shown to him. Both of the wolves covered in moss and dew hiding their dark coats and scent. Their claws covered with the scent of blood that smelled all too familiar, Sam's blood.

I started snarling, the other wolves turned and saw me, growling at me even more, and one of them turned away from the wolf and came towards me cautiously. I backed away slowly and the wolf followed me, its eyes staring at me with pure amber hate. I looked up to the wolf that let out the howl, he stared at me and nodded his head and soon went after the wolf whose back was turned, and I phased attacking the other that was planning to attack him.

_Where have you been? _Seth asked relief in his voice as he took the wolf down and began to circle him.

_Around, _I replied charging as fast as I could towards the wolf. She stared at me with wide eyes. She braced herself for impact and stood her ground.

I slammed the wolf into a tree and faced her; she yelped a few seconds but shook her head and begun growling and stared at me with eyes of knowing. We stared each other down.

_Why are you here? _She asked me, I recognized her voice from somewhere.

_I should be ask you that question, what have we done wrong, we haven't entered your territory, _I replied, trying to speak to her calmly but sick vile of anger coming through the words.

_You've done everything wrong, everything! _She yelled, staring at me with her animalistic eyes, _you've hypnotized my sister with your witchcraft and you've stepped into our territory, we have proof of it!_

I cringed, there was one time I've been into their land, but that was a week ago and right under their noses. _I haven't hypnotized her with anything, what you must be talking about is imprinting, but even with or without it, I lo—_

_Don't finish that word, _She screeched, I stared at her, keeping my stance cautious and eyes to her, _that word doesn't exist, love is nothing, you've only known the girl for what a week and you claim you're in love. That doesn't exist, imprinting is forced upon us, like fate, we can't control it, _She growled, she took a few steps forward, but I backed away, _I don't know who you think you are, or even if you do care about my sister, but let me tell you that she's never lied to us, she's never disobeyed us, she's never turned her back on us, and what after meeting you your all she ever thinks of! _She tried to lunge at my neck but I dodged it, and kept back up, _Love is an illusion, love is heartbreak, and this kind of love is the _worst _kind to _EVER EXIST! She shrieked and clawed my face, I couldn't see through my right eye and tried to see through my good one but I was only able to see her slightly. She jumped at me, but I dodged and came around and sunk my teeth into her neck and slammed her to the ground. She yelped, trying to escape from my grasp, but wasn't able too.

_I don't know what you've been through, _I whispered, she looked up at me and continued to struggle in my grasp, _but I understand what heartbreak is and lose, I know that keeping promises is out of the questions, but I promise to you I will give all my power and try not to hurt Raine, _She stopped struggling and looked up at me with her eyes, they were calm and human, _and I can tell you that I haven't taken one step into your land,_

_That's a lie, _I looked up from her and see the other wolf staring at me with his wise eyes, _your scent is everywhere on our land, we even found a piece of clothing that belonged to you_. He finished, his eyes going from me to Seth, watching us and back down to his pack mate.

_He's never been on your land, _Seth retorted, _he's been at his uncle's house in Port Angles trying to _fix _things. And I know because he never left his house today._

_How do you know this? _The wise eyed wolf questioned his attention all to Seth.

_Because it was my turn to watch him today and he hasn't—_

_You've been spying on me? _I cut him off; he looked at me and instantly dropped his head in apology.

_Yea, Sam wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid while you were, well, imprinted to the girl._ Seth replied looking at me and the two other wolves.

_How can we trust you? _The female said, staring at Seth with those human eyes, searching his face for the truth.

_Because, I never lie, and I have proof too that it wasn't Jake, you can look through my memories, then see if I'm a liar or not Alexis! _He shouted her name, that's when I remembered her; she was the girl from that night, when I first met her sister. I instantly released my teeth from her neck and backed away slowly. She looked back at me with confusion but got up and ran to her pack mate, or brother.

_The boy speaks the truth, _The wise eyes wolf whispers to Alexis, she looks at him with serious eyes. She shakes her head and mutters something in a different, ancient language.

Seth ran to me and was by my side as we stared at the two wolves having a conversation in their own language. I waited, but Seth wondered who were they talking about or what. He looked back and forth, and I just stared at him and shook my head, he looked back at me with a questioning look, _what? _He asked.

_Nothing, _I replied, _Oh, what about everyone else? Where are they? And my dad and the humans, where are they?_

Seth looked at me with confused eyes, _Your dad and the rest of the people are all hiding, they're ok, but the rest of the pack are running through La Push with, _he looked to the two wolves who were completely oblivious about us, _them behind them. Sam got hurt, but he's ok, but one of them is looking for you Jake, but for the moment he's going after Paul, _fighting _Paul is actually what's happening. _He explained to me, I looked at him and smiled in my mind, he's actually talking to me again. _Of course I am Jake; Leah's still pissed at you, but not me. Well not anymore,_ he revised; I shook my head and laughed.

That's when the chills over came me, except this time it went to my spine and was crumbling me, I felt my spine tingle, my sense over come with anger and bloodlust. I heard Seth's cries and the two other wolves staring at me with wonder and worry, the violence in my head was gruesome. I slammed my head to the ground and tried to stop these images coming into my head, the constant screams in my ear and when I opened my eyes I saw red and an imaginary line in the air. Without question I started running, following the imaginary line, the wolves moved out of their way and stared at me with confusion.

_JAKE! _Seth yelled behind me as he tried to keep up with me, but I was to fast. The two other wolves were behind me as well, trying to get close enough to catch me, but weren't able too.

I tried to move my body into trees, the ditches in the ground, but I had no control, my body was moving from my animal instinct. I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't know what, her face just kept on coming into my head and a swarm of images of violence, bloodshed and anger. Then came Bella's face, I cringed and ran even faster, it was the new her, the dead her, I tried to shake her face from my head, but for some reason she was behind these chills. I felt the spasms course through my body and I let out a snarl as I passed through the treaty line and into their territory. I passed the trees and saw many other wolves, they're chasing me, but Alexis and her brother told them to let me through.

The trees were blurred as I passed them by and kept on going faster until I saw the white mansion in front of me, I collided with the front door and was met with the screams of women, I looked around, red still in my vision, but the line point up the stairs. I ran up the stairs and followed the line and soon stopped to a white door with a shelf in front of it, I snorted and backed up till my back was to the wall and ran head on into it. The shelf had a big hole in the middle and did the same again until the shelf was finally destroyed and I was able to see into her room and was met by the startling sight that sent me into frenzy.

Bella was above her body, she wasn't moving and just laid there on the floor unresponsive, I growled and was able to enter the room through the small hole. Bella looked up at me with her wide red eyes. I roared as she touched her body with her foot, I slowly took slow steps towards her. She backed away slowly her hand out. I was soon over Raine's body, a slow heart beat was all I could catch, and I stared down at her and saw her coughing out blood.

What has she done to her? Was that the only thought in my mind? I phased and stared at Bella with a death stare as I slowly went to pick up Raine. She opened her eyes and looked at me directly. A smile came across my face.

"Jacob, you're…alive?" She said weakly and placed a hand on my forearm. I pulled her into my arms and held her. I stared at Bella with the dark cold eyes. She growled at this sight, I growled back at her, she cringed as though I slapped her or said something insulting.

Alexis entered the room and gasped. She stopped and stared at Bella, who reeked of my scent combined with hers. She soon growled and came to my side. She placed her hand on my bicep, "Give Raine to me and we'll call of the invasion," She said through her teeth, her eyes to Bella.

I gave her Raine and she left the room, leaving me and Bella, alone. "Why," I asked through my teeth, my fists balled and my entire body shaking with rage.

She shook her head and began sobbing dry tears, "Don't you see Jacob, that fate wants us to be together, not you with the girl. She's your enemy, you can't love her, but you can love m—"

"Don't finish that," I snarled, she looked at me with confusion, "I know this act Bella and it might have worked with the blood sucking leech, but it's not going to work on me. I already told you, I don't love you anymore,"

Her face changed, she stared at me with no emotions and just stared at me, I felt myself chill under her stare, and "So, you really don't care about me?" She says no emotion in her voice, "Well fine then, but that won't stop me from killing her, Jacob, if I'm not happy, you can't be happy either." She stated and soon ran pass me down stairs.

I ran after her and held her down to the floor and threw her back to Raine's room and she flew out the window. I ran after her and phased as I jumped and landed on my four feet. She stood in front of me, hissing at me with her pearly white teeth, I roared and she stared at me, hard. She looked back and then to me with a sinister smile and ran into the forest. I followed her and saw her in the trees as a dark blur. I kept my eye on her as she ran through the trees, passing back into my land

I was soon hit by a large force. I tumbled through the ground hitting myself with a rock; I shook my head but was soon hit again by the same force against the rock. _So, we can finally do this_ He growled, I looked up and saw the wolf that would agitate Paul. He bit me and I let out a loud yelp, I growled and slashed his face with my claws, he released me and backed away looking at me with rage. _Fight me, Quileute! _He roared and charged again, but he missed, I ran off and him behind me, I looked back and saw him getting closer I looked up in the trees and saw Bella running west, I followed her.

_You got me all wrong! I didn't come into your land, I'm being set up! It was a vampire, she's up in the trees, and don't you smell her? _I tried to convince him, but he's filled with rage that he doesn't even hear me.

_Jake! _I turn to see Embry and Quil coming to my location, I see Bella stop, I ran in a circle trying to keep an eye on her. She hisses and soon runs in their direction, NO!

_Quil, Embry, RU-, _Before I could even finish the wolf pounces on me and bits my throat. I howl in pain and see Embry and Quil increasing their speed to get to me faster, no, no, NO! _Get off! _I screamed to the wolf, trying to bit him, claw him making let go, but it's no use, he just bites me harder, making it hard to breathe.

_George! _Alexis called his name, he let go but placed his large paw on my neck wound, I winced and looked around to see where she is, but everything blurs. Embry and Quil are getting closer and Bella is waiting for them in the trees. _Let him go, he speaks the truth, _She shows her brother her teeth and takes a few steps forward.

He laughs. _You'd rather believe this parasite than your own brother? _He questions her.

She stares at him with hard eyes, _I've seen the vampire, and she's here. _

He stares at her hard and look's up in the trees, his nose to the air trying to catch Bella's scent, he snorts, _I don't smell no leech on his land, have their witch craft gotten to you Alexis? Come on, why don't you just go back and take care of those annoying wolves that are around, I'll finish their alpha._

_George, let this thing GO! _She commanded.

He looked up at her and snarled and lunging at her and swiping her paw to her face, she falls to the ground, trying to shield her eye, whining and yelping, blood seeping through. _Listen to me, _woman, _you'll do as I say, _He whispered, his voice sounding demonic and frightening.

When I turn, I see Bella staring back at me, a smile on her face as she heads towards us. I get up from the ground and start growling at her as she descends with inhuman grace and lands on the floor. Her eyes pitch black and her teeth showing, I didn't know if it was my blood or Alexis' that was sending her into frenzy.

George turned, his anger simmering down and turned into fear when he saw her, he backed away slowly and tried to hide from her, but she kept staring at him.

She took a step forward and he took step back, he looked down at Alexis and was soon over her, he let out a growl and tried to keep his composure, but he kept on shaking. Bella started smiling at him, and kept on coming closer and closer, but I stood in her way, she stared at me and the smile was gone.

"Step aside mutt," She said, her tone sickening, it didn't even sound like her.

_Make me, _I replied, even though she didn't hear me I knew the other wolves could, Embry and Quil made it and were behind Bella. They stared at her and begun coming closer, but cautiously. She turned her head and stared at them, they stopped but kept coming closer, taking tiny steps.

That's when her face softened and she turned completely towards Embry and Quil, "Why are you guys growling at me?" She asked, sounding just like the old Bella, I turned and looked towards them, the growling stopped and they stared at her. "Come," She whispered, her voice was filled with seduction and I felt their senses being clouded.

_Guys, _I asked, the both of them just stared at her with infatuation, their minds clouded by the picture of her and only her, _Hey guys, snap out of it, it's a trick don't listen to her! _

They didn't hear me. I growled and looked back at George and Alexis. The both of them were staring at her too, with this infatuation and amazement. _What did you do to them? _I yelled, but she didn't hear me.

She turned to me, I froze trying to stare at her without falling under her spell, but I felt it coming down on me. "Fall into me, Jacob," She commanded, I shook my head and lunged at her, she dodged me. I turned and saw her there, petting Alexis and her brother, I growled.

"Phase for me, Jacob," She commanded again, I growled and felt the pressure, I tried to fight it, but I wasn't able to, I phased into human form and saw her walk. I glared at her and she didn't say anything, she crouched and grabbed my face in her hand, I felt her nails sink into my skin. "Do I really have to do this the hard way? Answer me."

"Get your disgusting hand off of me, leech," I snarled, my entire body shaking, wanting to phase but I couldn't, I heard someone coming towards us, that's when everything stopped. I tried to look past her, or see if the wolves would notice, but they just stared at Bella like empty headed zombies.

When Bella turned, she released her hand from my face and just stared at the person. I shook my head, why is she here? She stood there with a calm composure, but her face betrayed her stance. She was frightened and stood there with blood on her lips and eyes wide as she stared at the vampire. She held a small dagger, but what was she going to do with that? Nothing, because that won't kill Bella, she won't feel anything. But Bella could snap her in two, strangle her, tear her apart, feed off of her; no I'm not going to let this happen.

"Raine, get out of here, now!" I called her name; she looked over to me with fear in her eyes. Bella looked back at me and I felt her kick straight at my jaw, snapping it and feeling instant, throbbing pain as I let out a yelp. My mouth opened and I felt liquid oozing from my mouth, and running to my hand and the forest floor, I heard someone hiss. I turned and saw Bella's eyes turn coal black and need took over, she hissed and lunged forward, I moved out of the way and she crashed into the tree.

I turned to Raine and ran to her, I grabbed her and held her in my arms and ran through the forest with Bella right behind us. Raine held the dagger in her hands and looked over my shoulder to see the leech chasing us with bloodlust and animalistic behavior.

"It's going to be ok," I told her, she looked at me with worried eyes and placed her hand on my cheek, I looked straight forward and zigzagged pass all the trees hoping to lose her and give time for my wound to heal.

"She's gone," Raine whispered, I turned my head back and didn't see the leech anywhere, I looked up at the trees and there was no sign of her. I tried to find her scent but it was gone too, I looked forward and found the exit of the forest and I saw the ocean and its cliffs. I spun around in a circle hopefully to find her, but I didn't see her anywhere, it's like she vanished.

I put Raine down and she stood straight but held the dagger close to her, I tried to take it away from her, but she put it behind her. I looked at her and she looked back at me with hard eyes, and stared at me. "What's wrong?" I asked her, she shook her head and took the dagger away from her back and just stared at it for a long time.

I took her free hand and held it tight, she looked up to me and smiled, she came close and kissed me softly, dropping the dagger and putting her arms around my neck…. I couldn't help but give into her, I've been feeling desire for her, I've been wanting to feel her everywhere. I need her and she needs me.

Raine's attention seemed to be elsewhere, but she suddenly stopped and let out a scream, I turned and saw the gruesome scene right infront of me. I pulled Raine from the view, but I couldn't help but feel tears come down my cheek as I saw the two of them, their bodies, blooded from war and violence. Embry and George's bodies also had two holes punctured into them on their shoulders. But I just saw them behind us? Did they break into a brawl and Bella came back to end them for the blood?

I don't know, but I felt rage in me. This was the last straw, Bella was going to die, for killing one of my best friends, but my imprints brother. I turned my head and saw her standing there with their blood on her mouth, hands, and on her clothes, she stood there with a sickening smile and a madman's eyes. She stared at me and then back at Raine, I saw what her eyes had said, 'She's next.'

To be continued…


	11. Ten: Done

Ten

_All I wanted to say, was I love you and I'm not afraid...Can you hear me? Can you feel me In your Arms._

_Evanescence, Last Breath_

Jacob

**I tried to protect her. **Keep her out of Bella's sight. It's useless, she's ready to pounce and tear me out of the way just to get rid of her. Even if she does, what difference does it make, I won't love her, I won't run to her like a sick little puppy I was before. But its useless to speak to her, its useless to give her reason and just leave us alone and run back to the bloodsuckers.

"Jacob," She coos. I grimace, waiting for what she's planning. I hold Raine's hand and ready to push her out of the way if needed. Bella licks her lips and smiles at me, she takes a small step forward, testing the waters, seeing what I would do. I stand my ground. "I hope that after this, you'll understand reality. True love doesn't exist, neither does this stupid imprint. She's not real. She doesn't love you and you don't love her. You're just confused."

I wanted to say something back to her, but kept my mouth shut. I need to be calm and steady. Concentration and patience is the best element to keep me and the girl I hold dear to me behind my back alive. My eyes wander to the two bodies behind her, all covered in blood. How did she kill Embry? How the hell could this happen to him, what did he ever do to her or to anyone? I mean I understand why the other asshole died, but Embry, if he were to die, he should die a peaceful death not a vampire filled one.

Sunrise was a few hours away, if only the myth of vampires burning in the sunlight were true, then it'd make my life even more easier. The dagger trick won't work either since its bullshit too. Where's a lighter when you need one. I look around the trees to see if one of the wolves are there or if someone can come and assist me. But I remember that they're too busy trying to kill of each other than help us.

She takes a small step with her other foot. I growl a little louder, trying to intimidate her a bit, but I can tell it's not working. She takes another one with her other foot. I see the red liquid dripping from her hands, she notices it and looks at them for a while. She wipes the blood from her hands and mouth with her shirt and looks down at her bloody T-shirt.

"Disgusting." She comments. I swallow hard. She continues trying to get rid of it from her nails and wrist. She takes a few steps forward and eyes me with her blood red eyes that get darker and darker with every step she takes. She smiles a bit showing the blood stains on her teeth. "Tell me Jacob," She takes a big step forward, "Are you willing to risk your life for her?" She asks me.

I don't answer. Raine looks at me with worry in her eyes. Bella meets her eyes and frowns. "I doubt that you really love her, Jacob. I mean, look at her, she's a mess, she's going to die soon, and it's not going to be by me." She tells me.

"Whatever you say to me won't make me change my mind, are you listening? Because if I remember, you were in her position countless times before you were changed, don't think just because you're a vampire you can judge her," I stare at her with anger and disgust. She growls and clenches her fist. "Leech." I say.

"I may have been like that, but it doesn't matter to me now." Bella replies, shouting at me. "Out of all people, Jacob, you should understand me. You shouldn't be turning against me because of what I am! You can't do that, no, your not allowed to do that to me!" She snarls, taking five large steps, Raine takes a few steps back and pulls me with her. "You're suppose to be my best friend, not the goddamn enemy! Why aren't you sympathetic towards me? Why aren't you more loving towards me? Why aren't you begging me to be with you forever!" She screams. She runs, then again glides, in front of me and grabs me by the throat. I fall to my knees as she chokes me harder and harder.

"Let him go!" She screams and tries to push her away from me. Bella looks at her and growls. She kicks her in the abdomen making her fall to the ground, Raine starts coughing trying to catch her breath. My eyes widen, anger rushes through my veins, I grab Bella's wrist. She looks at me with horror as I snap them, as easy as I ever thought it would be. She screams, piercing my ears. She growls and kicks me in the stomach hard, and attempts to sink her teeth into my skin.

I stand my ground and throw her arms over her towards the two bodies of the wolves. She looks back and runs to get her arms, but she doesn't get the chance. I grab her leg, her stone, cold leg that used to be warm, human flesh. She looks back at me with dark eyes and screams, attempting to kick me in the jaw with her free one, only for me to catch it. She fell to the ground and was squirming, shouting incoherent things at me. She was defenseless, her neck was vulnerable, I just have to tear it off and this will all be over. Raine and I will live at peace and so will the two packs. As I lean down to deliver the kill shot, someone grabs my head and smashes it down to the ground, I feel something crack and yelp in pain as my hands went straight to the back of my head as I felt blood seep through my skull.

"Jacob!" I hear Raine call my name out. I try to get up from the ground and see who the hell pulled me back to the ground keeping me from killing the main problem. I open my eyes and my eyes deceive me, at least I think they do, the leech, Cullen, was standing over me with his dark gold eyes and eternal frown on his face.

"You…" I manage to say through my clenched teeth. My hands stay at the back of my head, putting pressure at my skull so I don't feel as much pain. I feel the wound closing more, as I tried to get up from the ground, he stepped on my chest making me lose my breath.

He looks me straight in the eye as he crouches down and grabs my throat, he gives it a forceful squeeze. "Stay. Out. Of this." He says slowly as though I was a child. He looks behind him and of course sees Bella crawling to her arms as they wait for her. He then turns back to me and nods, I nod back understand what he's doing. He releases me and stands on his two feet, he looks back at Raine who is on the ground, watching with wary eyes at him.

He then turns his attention to his wife, er, ex-wife. She is able to reattach one of her arms to her right socket and is now attempting to reattach her left arm back to it's home. She's laughing manically to herself as she waits for her body to accept her arm back into it's rightful place. She starts to get up waiting for her arm to stick, "Hurry I need to put an end to the girl so he can be mine." She laughs.

"Bella." Cullen says. Bella stops laughing she lets go of her arm, her other arm hangs by a thread but is coming closer to it's socket. I could hear the bone entering and the flesh connecting itself with shoulder. She looks back, her hair covering her face, her eyes are dark, cold, and menacing. It was completely different from how she saw him when she was human, loving, admiring eyes when she saw him. But now, it's eerie to see her stare at him that way, as thought she were looking Satan in the eye.

"What do you want?" She hisses. She doesn't turn to face him, she stays in her position.

"I want you to come back home, Bella, we miss you." He tells her, his voice, there was a sense of guilt and sadness.

She spits. "Why would I go back home? I am home." She replies robotically.

"Bella," He says her name as he takes a small step forward with his hand out, "You need help."

"Help?" She shouts, she then forces a laugh and stares at him with the smile still rolling. "Please, you tried to help me, but instead you ended up killing me. Are you listening? You killed me." She replied, heartbreak was written in her black eyes.

I slowly crawled over to Raine, hoping she would see me on the floor and come over to me. When I'm close enough I hold her hand, she looks over and sees me, she hugs me and doesn't let go. I feel at peace when I feel her in my arms again, to know she's safe from harm.

"Bella, you're not well." He says.

She smirks. "I know, but I like it this way." She turns her body facing him entirely. "I feel powerful, mighty! Now I know how the Volturi feel now. This is amazing." She whispers to herself as she looks up at Cullen.

"You're drunk, Bella. You need to open your eyes, the Volturi are coming for you." He said it with such urgency. I opened my eyes and stared at him, is he telling the truth?

She remained silent. She looked around her to see if everything was still real, if he was still there and what he said was true. I saw fear flash before her eyes, but it was soon gone with a small laugh. She then walked a few steps forward. "I don't care."

Her words shocked me. I thought she would wake up and see that she needs to have a grip of reality. Bella was turning into the red headed vampire that we had to take down a few months ago and she needed to snap out of it. But I was tired of helping her, I was tried of convincing her to change her ways and become human. That was the problem, she wasn't human, she was a demon.

Cullen tensed and soon relaxed, he must've heart what I said about Bella. But he needs to know the truth, she's a monster and needs to be put down, either by him or me. Time for him to decide. He looked at me with his eyes, they played so strong, so unsympathetic even though I know what he was really feeling.

"Bella," His face was facing hers. She stood there, waiting for him to reply. "You have to go."

"Go?" She chuckled. "Go where?"

His fists were balled up and I could tell that he was ready to strike, just waiting for the right moment. "With Renesmee." He finally said her name.

Bella froze, she then growled. "Murderer, so you killed your own daughter and now your going to kill her mother. How could you Edward? You said that you loved her, you said that you loved me! And what happens in the end, you decided to kill the both of us." Her face relaxes. "I just wanted my happily ever after, darling." She cooed.

He sighed. "You'll get it, Bella, your ever after will happen."

She sobbed. "When? When will that happen?"

He didn't answer.

"When?" She screamed.

He now stood in front of her, both of his hands on her face as he stared into her eyes. I swear for a second, her eyes were back to her human brown eyes that I remember. "It could happen if you come with me, we can just forget all the horrible things that have happen in the past. Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to kill her, you have no idea how guilty I've felt the past months. I miss her, and I miss you. Please, come home to me, to our family, to your baby girl." He whispered to her.

She just stared into his eyes.

She soon nodded. A small smile spread through his face as he hugged her in his arms. She hugged him back and closed her eyes. "I miss you." She said in a low whisper.

"I love you."

I felt relief as I saw her call peace, I held Raine close to me, when I looked down to see her face, I saw it went pale.

I gasped. "Raine…," She fell to the ground, "Raine!" I shouted as I held her in my arms. She began coughing, this time ten times harder. She was wheezing, trying to breathe but something clogged her lungs.

Bella opened her eyes and pulled out of their embrace. She soon began to growl, I looked up and saw her eyes become black as she ran towards Raine. I picked up Raine, ready to run before I saw Cullen grab his wife and held her down as she began screeching.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. She grabbed hold of Cullen's arm and began to pull with her teeth, I heard a sickening snap as I saw his arm fly.

My eyes widened. Bella turned and growled at him, Cullen stood on both feet. She pounced on him, he tried to dodge her, but she came around and spun in circles as she grabbed his arm and pulled hard. I didn't see pain flash across his face, I only saw sorrow. I still don't understand why I was still here watching Bella pick away at Cullen, but I have to get out of here and help Raine, who was still wheezing.

I ran past Bella and the bodies of the wolves, but I stop in my tracks. I look at Embry's body to see it's ears twitching. I blink twice, are my eyes playing tricks on me or is he really alive?

I look behind me and see Bella running after me, she grabs my head and pulls me back, I fall with Raine in my arms. Bella stands over me and grabs my leg, I let Raine go and place her to my side before I'm sent flying into the trees. My body crashes with several trunks but manage to get up from the ground. I get up and see her charging at me, I jump out of the way, only to have her bounce from the tree to my back and sink her nails into my shoulders. I wince in pain as they go in deeper and deeper. I growl and phase into my wolf form and roll on my back to try to get her off of me. She hangs on to me and moves her nails to my forehead. I yelp in pain as I see my blood coming down from my forehead into my eyes. I squint and ram my head, and Bella, into one of the trees, she comes off and is on all fours, brushing off the impact.

I roar and she hisses at me, I wait for her to make the first move. She jumps up into a tree branch and runs back to the site of the two dead wolves and the vampire pieces scattered…and Raine. Raine!

I run as fast as I can to see Bella grabbing on to Raine by the neck, shaking her senselessly. I roar in rage, I charge with all the force I have in me, until I hear a crack coming from the last thing I want it to come from. I stand there as I watch Bella drop Raine to the ground, she smiles to herself and looks up to me.

"Now we can be together." She said with a smile in her voice.

My world. My world was over. I was over. This was the end of me, she was all I had to keep me stable. My rock. My heaven, no, she killed her. She killed her. Bella killed my Raine. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. My head couldn't register, I couldn't think, this wasn't happening to me. Raine…come back, she can't be dead. No, I couldn't hear her breathing, I couldn't hear her heart, I couldn't hear anything. I was too late, I failed, again.

I stood there, stunned, cold, alone. I howled in pain, in agony, Bella said that we were in love, we were best friends, we were each others rock. And now…I don't have anyone to support me. This feeling, this dread, no this isn't normal, this is…this is….

_Jacob. _I heard the others behind me. Sam, Quil, Jared, Leah, and Seth, all of them, even Raine's family were here, five seconds to late.

I didn't know what came over me, but I just stared at Bella with dark eyes, I growled and I felt the urge to see her die. She needed to die, she killed Raine, now, she has to die. I lunged at her, she didn't even bother to move. I was over her as I grabbed her neck and started tearing it from the rest of the body. I pressed both of my paws into her chest, hoping that it would suffocate her, even though I know it's not possible. I saw a glimpse at her face, it looked as though the pain I was giving her, wasn't bringing agony, instead of pleasure, which enraged me more.

_Die! _I shouted at her, I crunched on her throat, all the way, and throw her body, as if it were a piece of trash, into the woods with all my might. I follow it into the darkness and find her body lifeless on the ground, her eyes stared into the sky, and I could tell, hopefully she was done. This was over and done with.

I stare into her eyes as I phase into my human form. I touch her body with my foot and waited to see for a response, nothing. She was done.

I walked back, I saw two wolves stand in front of me, I stood down at them, they parted and allowed me pass and walked over to the body. They phased back into humans and I saw a lighter with one of them. I kept walking forward and saw the cliff, and the ocean, I also saw the small body that was on the ground. The fragile body that was surrounded by her family, all of them whimpering, crying in pain. They lost their youngest, because they were to caught up with killing us, the Quileutes. I looked to my right and see a fire starting, for the ashes of Cullen, and I the bodies of the wolves being brought in front of the fire.

I then saw a small miracle happen, Embry began whimper. Sam ran over to him and began to touch his snout. Embry touched him back, the rest of our pack ran over to lick and hug Embry as he began to regain strength from the attack, and blood loss. I should be happy, hell maybe in glee like the rest of them, but I just don't have the heart in it, I look back at Raine, and see her skin go white.

I walk forward, the wolves see me and part to make way for me. I fall to my knees and hold her in my arms, she was so cold, she wasn't breathing, her heart…I couldn't feel her heart beating fast. She wasn't here. She was gone. I brush her bangs out of her face and caress her cheek, and felt remorse, I felt dread, I felt sorrow, I felt alone.

I look up and there's a wolf before me, his ears down, his eyes watery. It was the family's alpha, Markus. I begins to whine and places his head on my forearm. I place my hand on his snout and pet it softly.

I begin to sob. "I'm sorry…I couldn't come in time…to save her…" I began to crash. Tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't help but nuzzle my face into her neck. "Raine, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I love you." I began to get up on my two feet and look at the ocean through my teeth. The sun was out, shining, yet my world was dark and terribly ill.

I soon hear a shriek from behind me and smell fire. And then, as if in seconds, Bella sinks her teeth into my shoulder. Her teeth felt like a thousand knives digging into me and then the fire began to burn in me. I let out a cry and almost fell, she was unusually warm.

I looked back to see the gruesome sight that I will forever remember. They burned Bella, and they burned her enough to have some of her skin come off. From her face, to her arms, to her chest even. She was burned, beyond recognition. I saw muscle and bone, her eyes gone from their sockets as she began to suck my blood and release the venom into me.

The wolves began to growl and snarl at her, they surrounded her, but she wouldn't release. Everything was pulsing, everything was panging, loud noises and the world was spinning around me. The colors changing and I felt that whenever I breathed everything appeared to get smaller and when I exhaled everything would get bigger, as if I were high on crack. Sam phased and charged at Bella, only to have her kick him with her leg, which was exposing bone. He fell back a bit and tried again, only to have Bella release me and spit my blood into his face. He screamed and was blinded.

"Jacob!" I heard my father call my name, only to have it expand, making it sound like an echo that would ring in my ears. Bella then sunk her teeth into me one more time, this time deeper, her hands into my shoulders as her teeth grazed into my neck. I took a few steps forward, still holding Raine in my arms, Bella then releases me and pushes me forward, I fall head first over the cliff and look up as the wolves began to raid over her and tear her apart. Her shrieks are sounded throughout the entire area.

My arms release Raine and we both fall into the cold waters of the Pacific. I don't move, I see the sunlight on the surface, and Raine's body falling down into the bottom. I try to reach out to her, and I still have feel in my arm. I try to swim up to the surface, even though I have feel in my arms and legs, they feel like they were tied to cinderblocks. I reach my hand out to grab Raine's but then feel my bones crack. I let out a cry and swallow water that's filled with water. My wounds burn and I feel my arms come out of their sockets, the pain was unbearable. Why is this happening to me?

I see Raine and still remember that I have to get out of here, I swim harder and try to reach her. And I do, I grab ahold of her and swim harder and harder. My muscles begin to spasm and contract uncontrollably. I'm able to limp out of the water and onto shore before my right leg snaps and I fall to the ground in pain. I'm on my knees as I hold Raine close to my heart. I felt my heart contracting, beating faster and faster than normal. I try to get up again, the small waves rolling into shore pushing on my feet, making it seem as though a tsunami was hitting them.

My leg is limping and I soon feel it begin to feel numb. I fall once again and try to get up from the floor, but it doesn't work. I start to walk with my knees, hoping that I could at least be away from the cold waters. My left leg then cracks and snaps, I scream and fall face first, but stopping so I don't crush Raine's body. It soon begins to go numb. Seeing that I can't go any further, I just give up and decided this is the spot. Our spot.

I place Raine on the ground, her body facing up to the sky, all perfect. I push her hair from her face and kiss her forehead and caress her face. But then my left arm snaps and I soon fall back next to her, I yelp in pain as the numbness soon takes over in the arm. I look up to the sky, and just accept it, I turn and I watch her. I reach try to move my fingers out for her hand, it was such a challenge, so hard, but I'm able to do it and intertwine my fingers with hers before all ten of them snap and go numb.

I wince and open my eyes. I start sweating, uncontrollably. I felt my stomach contract and start growling as thought I had a stomach virus. I close my eyes again as I try to ignore this, but soon feel it, being crushed and I let out a gasp.

My breathing is labored, but I don't care anymore, I know I'm dying, but at least, I'm dying with her. I'm with her, and I'll see her again. I look up to the sky, my muscles begin to go numb and I can't feel anything, my breathing is labored, but what's the point of continuing? I'm done. Bella's done. The leech is done. And Raine is done.

I smile a small one. And wait as the rest of my body numbs under the venom as it crawls from my stomach to my spine.

"R-R-Raine," I struggle to say, "I lo-o-ve you," I manage to say out.

My spine snaps and numbs over. This time I don't scream, I just look to the sky and wait.

I now know how a prisoner who's been giving the lethal injection feel. Only, I have something on the other side waiting for me.

I breathe my last breath as my lungs begin to fail and tighten. I can't breathe and I start suffocating, but I don't show it. I just smile and look into the sky as everything begins to go white. And I begin to hear the voice, the voice of my angel. She's calling my name.

My heart then beats at it's top speed and I start feeling as my heart soon starts to get smaller, and the beating go slower, and slower, and slower.

Raine, I'm coming. Wait for me.


	12. Eleven: Tragedy

Tragedy

_They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home, I will stay forever here with you, my love, the softly spoken words you gave me, even in death our love goes on3 Evanescence Even in Death_

Finale

Raine

**I looked down on his face, trying to make him come back to me. **But he doesn't hear me, he doesn't see me, he can't feel me, he's not even breathing anymore. I say his name one more time, hoping that he can wake up from this eternal sleep he's now entered in. No answer. I shake his arm softly at first, but then a bit harder. No answer. I see his eyes, staring up into the overcast sky, was he looking at me? Was he playing around and just waiting for me to start crying and then tell me it's going to be ok? But he wasn't, it was crystal clear for that matter.

"Jake…" I say his name, touching his face, which is eerily cold. What happened to his warm skin, now it was just as white as the vampire who attacked us. "Jake…" I said again a bit louder, but my voice was on the verge of cracking. He didn't answer, I tried to hold in my tears, but it wasn't working, they were falling down onto his face. He didn't react to them. "Jacob!" I said his name a bit louder, hitting his chest and placing my head into the crook of his neck.

I sobbed as I felt the blood start oozing out of the bite marks the vampire left him. They smeared all over my face, I could feel it. I kissed his wound, I kissed it multiple times, hoping that a small bit of venom was there so I can just die and see him again. To hear his voice in the next life.

I closed my eyes and imagined him, looking for me, calling my name in the emptiness. What if he doesn't realize that I'm not there with him yet. That I'm still alive and I'm sobbing over his dead body. What if he thinks I'm hiding from him and is feeling lonely.

But by the time he realizes where I am…how is he going to react? Is he going to be happy that I'm not there or is he going to be miserable. Is he going to try to contact me like those ghost movies where the girl goes insane seeing her dead lover in the mirror or through her dreams of romance and sensuality that feels all to real? Jacob, why can't you come back to me and just…breathe?

"Raine!" I hear my brother calling me. He's descending from the hill onto the beach with the others, including Jacob's pack. I don't bother to look up and see him, they're to blame for his death. If they weren't too caught up in destroying the other pack then Jacob would still be alive, the two other wolves would be too, and we could've just gotten along. But no, there is no happy ending for anyone, there is no happy ending for me or Jacob or any of them. And if they think that I'm just going to run back to them all happy and B.S. that anything ever happened. That's the last thing I'm going to do.

"Raine, sweetheart, c'mon we gotta go now." Markus said in a soft, calm, and loving voice to me. I didn't bother to look up, I held onto Jacob even harder. "Raine," He grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me away, but he wasn't able to. "Sweetie, you have to let go," He said, trying to pull me even harder, but I didn't budge. He looked up at the others and they appeared puzzled. His eyes went back to me, "Raine, let go." He said.

"No." I said with a stern hard voice.

"Raine, we have to go now, father is going to be-"

"I don't care!" My voice raised from my usual sound level.

"Well you should! We have to go now before we all get in big trouble!" Markus replied.

"Oh like we're not in enough trouble already! George is dead and guess what a Quileute, my imprint is _dead_ too! And you aren't even apologizing to me. None of you are apologizing to me!" I screamed. Hanging on to the dead corpse as Markus tries to pull me away from him.

"Raine, goddamn it! Let go!" He shouts.

"NO!" I scream and pull away from him, turn my body around and kick him in the jaw. I hear it snap and he falls back.

I sit there and get up from the ground and stand over him. He looks up at me with wide eyes as he holds on to his jaw, which is now bleeding. "I'm not leaving!" I stomp my foot on the ground, "My _imprint _is dead! And you don't even care, none of you do! You don't care about me, none of you guys ever did, only thing you care about is being on top! Always to be on top! Greatest pack that ever existed! That's why half of our family is now dead because of that greed, that's why one brother is now dead, and that's why an innocent life was gone because none of you _morons _cared about me or him only to take down the Quileutes!" I shriek and look at my family.

The Quileutes are now there, and they first look at the pack and then to me and then to their fallen member. They start whining and run over to him and start crying. They laid their large heads down on his chest and some of them howled. The alpha male walks in, with a wolf by his side. His eyes were irritated and I saw these black markings under his eyes that resembled ink.

He didn't even pay attention to the rival pack that was growling at him, he just saw the dead body where his pack was surrounding. His eyes widened and walked forward and I saw his eyes getting watery. He ran over to the body and fell down to the ground and just stared at him. He looked over to his face and saw that his eyes were open, he closed them with his hands and couldn't help but just stare.

"Raine," My brother said, his voice irritated me. I didn't even bother to look at him, or my pack for that matter. I just stared at Jacob and how his pack has surrounded his body, mourning. "Raine, we have to go."

"Fuck you." I turned back down at him. I felt so mad, so angry. He stared at me with shock.

"What did you just say?" He questioned me.

"Fuck. You." I say slowly as the anger seethes through me. I then turned to my family, "I hate all of you!" I screamed. "I hate how greedy you all are and the stupid pride you all have!" The anger is everywhere, I'm seeing red in my vision and I can't help but start screaming even louder and louder. "I don't wanna be a part of your pack anymore!"

Markus got up from the ground and he grabbed me. His hands were like cages on my wrists, I tried to squirm my way out but he was to strong and had a firm grip on me. I yelled at him, my anger rising, I wanted him to get away from me, I spit in his face and he just ignored it. "Let me go!" I screamed.

Markus' eyes grew wide, he released me but kept his eyes to me. I growled, but it wasn't…human. I watched as he backed away slowly and stared at me with amazement. I turned to my family as they stared at me, all of them with awe, and then I turned once again to the Quileutes and they were in awe as well.

I was puzzled, what was wrong? Then I felt my insides feel weird, "Ow." I said, as I held on to my chest, and then it I felt this weird fire feeling swarming all over my body and I couldn't understand why. I bent down and got insanely hot, I looked around and I saw my brother approaching me. I snarled at him and he backed off. I closed my eyes and, when I opened them, I knew why I felt the way I felt.

I looked down and saw paws in the place of my hands. I counted all the claws on each of them and started to tear up inside. This wasn't happening to me, I felt like killing someone, I wanted someone to suffer, only I didn't want anyone to do so at the same time. I looked up and I heard the wolves, I heard their constant concern. I heard my family telling me to come home and that we need to leave, and I heard the Quileutes mourning Jacob and sobbing.

There were too many voices. There was too many emotions. There was just to much feelings intertwined with mines. Where was Jacob? Where was he? Why wasn't he here with me to help me through this? Jacob wake up! Jacob! Jacob!

I backed away. Then all of the attention was towards me. Raine, calm down. Honey it's going to be ok. Sweetheart just come home and sleep. The transformation is new so it's hard to understand. Raine, stop being ignorant and come home. Raine listen to your older brother. Raine. Raine. Raine! They shouted into my head, all twenty five voices.

My ears were to my skull, trying to block them out. I looked up, my eyes ached, I felt them turn red. I wanted to leave, I wanted to wake up in Jacob's arms and tell me that it's all a bad dream, but this is a bad dream, only I'm not waking up from it. No one can, and I know I can't be around anyone, I can't be with any of them, I howled once again. My brother came a step forward, but I snarl at him, spit was splattered all over his face. He backed away but he was telling me something, I couldn't understand him, I growled and tried to bite him. He backed away and shouted something at me, but I didn't know what the hell he was saying to me.

Suddenly, I couldn't hear my family. I couldn't hear anyone, I looked around me and it appeared that they were trying to communicate, but they noticed that I can't hear them. The wolves take a step closer, ready to take me down, I could feel it. I snarled at them, my ears to my skull, my tail swinging back and forth. I wasn't planning on going home. I wasn't planning on staying here, with my lover's body, to know that every single day he's not here with me. I want to live alone, I don't want to live with them anymore. With anyone for that matter.

I charged. Straight through the pack, at top speed, not caring if they attacked me or killed me, they'd make the job much easier. But they didn't do anything, they didn't stop me, they just parted their way. I didn't know if they thought I was going home and they'll see me there. But why wait and find out?

I ran away. I ran far, far away from here, I passed my house, I passed the state limits. I ran into the next state, I ran into the next one, and the next one, and the next one and the next one. Until I reached the east coast, until I sat there in the middle of the woods. And I thought. I thought, and thought, and thought of only one thing that mattered to me. My Jacob. My lost, hurt, dead Jacob.

I couldn't phase, I couldn't return to human form, but I didn't want too. I just sat there and cried. Tears the size of golf balls ran down my cheeks and fell to the ground. I was alone. I felt alone. I wanted to be alone, but not this much.

I was bitter, I was sad, I was lonely, and I sound like a cry baby. I have a right to sound like one after all that's happened to me. I knew how the vampire felt like now, how she hated the world after her baby died. After thinking that your family betrayed you and didn't care about you as much as they said they would.

I looked up to the sky and stared at the stars, all of them. I heard someone coming towards me, I didn't bother to look over their way. I kept staring at this beautiful sight. All of the stars appeared like white flashlights. I smiled a bit, hoping that Jacob was one of those beautiful stars. Smiling down on me and telling me that we'll meet again, soon.

I kept on hearing the sound of the footsteps getting louder and louder. I sighed and turned my attention over to where they were coming from only to fall to the ground. I saw up to the sky, in shock, I was scared for the first time. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. I saw a figure over me, a dark figure, two of them. They stared at me long and hard and they cursed.

"Shit, I thought it was a wolf, not a girl." The dark figure said.

The other one hit him across the head. "What are we going to fucking do now?" He screamed at him.

The dark figure pushed him on his shoulder and yelled something at him. "We leave, it's not like she's gonna survive this. I mean, I got her right in the throat, plus we have no witnesses." He told him.

His friend looked hesitant. "Your not gonna tell no one. Ya' hear?"

His friend nodded.

They disappeared. And I was alone again. I felt the bullet in my throat. I couldn't breathe anymore and I was suffocating. I reached my hand up to my throat and felt the bullet. I touched it, but then heard someone calling my name.

A small smile appeared on my face and I left the bullet alone. I waited, and waited and waited until the sun rose. I was still alive, but I could feel my body slowly shutting down. I sang a little song, a song that made me cry and sometimes made me happy. I don't remember the lyrics or the name, but I remembered the melody.

Day then turned into night and I saw the stars again, only I couldn't see through my right eye. I waited for death to roll into me. I heard his voice even clearer now, I almost felt him touch me on my arms and face, caressing me, reminding me, that I'm not alone in my final hours.

The next day I was loosing sight in my left eye. The smile was still in my face, even thought I was in such pain. My throat was infected and it spread to the rest of my body. My legs lost movement and my arms were becoming numb too.

I heard an animal. I heard it growling and coming closer to me. It was hungry and I could feel it. I wasn't scared though, I was in glee, sure I lost all of my vision and the rest of my body's movement. But if this was my fate, then let it commence. I felt Jacob sitting next to me, I actually felt his hand touching my face and kissing me on my forehead.

"I'm here. I'm here" He said. He pulled me up and I was in his arms. I opened my eyes and saw that everything was white and it was just me and him. I looked up and saw his face, a smile was on it that made my stomach dance. I smiled even wider and kissed him softly, touching his face, feeling his body on mines, nothing keeping us apart.

A white light was around us and I couldn't help but smile as we started to disappear into it. This was my happily ever after, this was my fairy tale ending. No one could ruin it, no one. I was with Jacob and he was with me, forever.

**Epilogue.**

**Raine's family received news that her body was found in the forest of New Jersey after being mauled by a bear. Autopsy shows that the bullet hadn't killed her, neither did the bear, but a sickness that she's had that made her lungs fill up with blood in the last moments of her life. Her father died with a broken heart and her mother left the pack and where her current location is unknown. The family has since then separated into small groups across the country with certain members of the pack. Markus still remains in Forks with his imprint and his sister Bethany and her child, who they named after her sisters imprint.**

_Jacob's body was buried two days after Raine's body was found. He is buried next to his mother, Sarah. His uncle gave his funereal at the local church on the reservation, as he did with his sister. The entire reservation came and paid their respects to the fallen warrior. A memorial is said to be made in his honor and his imprint will be created along with him. The Quileutes and the other pack made peace in remembrance for their fallen family members. Rachel was pregnant at the time of the deaths and had a baby girl, she named her after Jacob's lover._

Fin.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's note: **I don't know why I'm doing one but it seems that in every single book I've read there's always one so I'm going to do one since this story is my _first _finished story on the history of me being here. Took me long enough to finish. Anyway thanks to all the readers who were super duper patient with me and waited for the last two chapters and epilogue of the story.

I want to thank the reviewers who were nice enough to give me their feedback, which was posotive btw, and kept me motivated to finish this story. I want to thank music for inspiration and I want to thank free time because without it, I wouldn't have stubbled across writing this thing, and finishing it. :)

And I want to thank Stephanie Meyer for creating the Twilight series and having the greatest character, Team Jacob, all the way. Love3 :) and a bit of Team Edward, but we all know Jacob's the bomb:)

And I guess that's it you guys. Hope you have a good life and read my next story that's in the works, and read the other ones that I have there, you don't have to btw.

Love,

Me:)


End file.
